A 'Selective' SYOC
by ARandomFangirler
Summary: Watch as Prince Janus deals with thirty five girls with more poise than him, Princess Bellona decides to take matters into her own hands and everybody hates Prince Erebus. But things are not as they seem-the darling is a rebel, there's a law about to be reinstated, and Janus is falling for the 'wrong' girl. SYOC CLOSED.
1. The Beginning And Stuff

**Right.**

 **I am having my first ever SYOC. But that doesn't mean that I am picking the first people to respond, though that fact will be taken into consideration.**

 **Form:**

 **Basic**

 _Name: (Don't make it too long-a maximum of two middle names. And don't worry too much about it being original-just take a name like Emily, change the spelling, and it's a decent name in my books.)_

 _Age: (Between 16-20)_

 _Province:_

 _Occupation:_

 _Family's old Caste: (This may not seem important, but trust me, it will be)_

 **Looks**

 _Eyes: (Be realistic, no reds, pinks etc)_

 _Hair:_

 _Height:_

 _Outfit?:_

 _Frame: (e.g: Chubby, curvy, skinny, slender)_

 _Any scars/freckles? If so, where:_

 _Will she have any major changes to her in the makeover? If so, what changes:_

 **Personality**

 _Basic:_

 _Friends:_

 _Family:_

 _Romantic background?:_

 _Initial reaction to being Selected:_

 _Attitude towards the Prince:_

 _Extra: (e.g any medical conditions)_

 **Good luck! Now, on with my introduction.** _  
_

"Janus, wake up!" I rolled over and blinked wearily at my younger sister Bellona. Her dark brown hair was pinned into some sort of twist on the side of her head, and her dark green eyes were stern. My mother used to say that Bellona is fourteen going on forty. She isn't wrong.

"Whyyyyy...' I moaned, 'It's the first day of summer, I deserve a lie-in.' Bellona scowled at me, and dragged me roughly out of bed. For a prince, I'm not charming, charismatic or regal. I'm a typical teenager-shame that one day I'll rule the country.

"Mom told me to wake you up, because she doesn't trust the butlers to do it properly. Apparently, mom and dad have something to tell you." Bellona gave me a little smirk, as if to tell me that I was in trouble. Bellona should be the one ruling the country-she's regal, stern, elegant and charming. In other words-mom. Eadlyn Schreave and Bellona Schreave resemble each other so closely, it scares me.

"Well, I'm up, and I'll call a butler. I'll see you at breakfast, Bells." Bellona shot me the death glare, and as she walked away screeched,

"Don't call me Bells!" I smirked and rang for my butler, Ivan.

"Janus, your father and I have decided to stage a Selection."

My mom looked at me carefully, as if trying to gauge my reaction.

I must've failed her little test of hysteria, because she continued.

"I know that it may take some time to sink in, but-'

I cut my mother off. A Selection. What's the big deal? Thirty five girls come to the palace, and over a few months I pick a wife. The way she acted, it was as if she was telling me that someone had died.

"When will the Selection start?" I asked, as my father tried to stop his smile. I take after him most, though it's not like him to lay in bed all day either. I'm the first Schreave in history to have that trait.

"Next week,' my dad responded, 'We just want to give the guest rooms a clean and draft a few more chefs, that's all.' I nodded and tried to look like a prince by gracefully exiting.

I fell flat on my face and ended up getting my wrist stitched up after falling on a stack of glass plates. Naturally.

Back then, I didn't know how much the arrival of the Selected would impact me.


	2. Meeting Isilmae

**I do not own the Selection series.**

It's funny how things change at the palace. One moment, life seems 'normal'-then BAM, your parents announce that you're going to have a Selection and everything speeds up.

The Friday I had to announce the Selection via the _Report,_ I felt...empty. Despite being the crown prince, it was as if I was invisible. People bustled past me, and Bellona-don't even get me started on my younger sister. It was as if she were the one holding a Selection-she picked out the menu, the dresses, the maids, the bedspreads, everything.

"It needs a woman's touch." She'd said to me after I'd pointed out that it was my Selection, not hers. That seemed a little sexist to me, but I shrugged it off. Women. I will never understand them.

To be fair, mom had a lot on-my younger brother Erebus? Total brat. My parents decided to send him off to boarding school in the German Federation. Not one of their best ideas. But she could've been more there for me. After all, she hosted a Selection. Maybe I was just being bitter, but she always seemed to pay Bellona more attention. Perhaps it was because Bellona's the epitome of royalty, whereas I'm happy to just sit in my room and sleep.

"Janus! Are you even paying attention?" Bellona hissed, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder. We were sat waiting for the _Report_ to begin, and I'd zoned out.

"No." I replied honestly. Bellona scowled at me, making her look very unladylike, something that I didn't dare point out.

"Well, I was saying that wouldn't it be good if we had a leader board for the Selected?" I stared at my sister in horror.

"Bellona, are you crazy? That'll be a _nightmare._ Everyone will be fighting over top spot, and they won't act like themselves. I may not be prince material, but even I know that it would be a disaster." Bellona made a 'humph' noise, and sat back.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

The presenter, a guy my age called Phillip Baxter, stepped forwards stuck on the fakest smile ever.

"Hello, Illeá! It's that time again, it's the _Report!"_

There was a smattering of polite applause, and my mother and father put on serene smiles, while Bellona flashed the camera a rare smile. Me? I just stared straight ahead and smirked.

"And today, we have some very exciting news! Prince Janus?" I stood up, trying not to trip over my own feet.

"I am delighted to announce that I will be holding a Selection. Tonight, every family with a daughter between sixteen and twenty will receive a letter inviting their daughter or sister to take part. The results shall be revealed one week from now. Good luck, ladies!" I give the camera a winning smile as the audience erupts into applause. I sit down, and we go through the motions.

Isilmae

"Did you hear that, Mae?" Mom asked, even though she knew that I'd heard it-the TV was on maximum volume.

"Yes, mom,' I said, 'And I'm guessing you want me to participate?" My dad smiled at me warmly, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to,' he said, 'You know how proud we are of you and your amazing tennis skills. But it can't hurt to enter." I smiled at him and shrugged.

"Maybe I will enter. After all, there are a lot of girls in Allens who could go in the Selection. What are the odds?" I bade them goodnight, and ran up to my room.

My phone is already ringing, and I know exactly who it will be.

"Hi Cassandra." I said, grinning. I could feel her scowl from here.

"Ditto, Isilmae. How did you know it was me?" I shrugged.

"Because I know you well. Are you entering, then, Cassie?" I asked, genuinely curious to know. Cassie has never been interested in boys, but she _has_ made the occasional appreciative comment about Prince Janus. I then hit her in the face with a tennis ball. Friendship.

"Well...yes. Prince Janus is pretty hot, no?" I gagged.

"For all we know, he decapitates babies for a hobby. But I will admit that there's worse looking boys." Cassie cheered, and I held the receiver away fom my ear to stop myself from becoming deaf.

"So, are you entering, sweet Issy the prodigy?" Cassie teased, her voice a melody. She might be a tennis player, but you can still tell she comes from a line of Fives.

"Maybe. I need to decide." I stalled, because Cassie would tease me forever if she found out that I was considering.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you at practice tomorrow, where I will kick your ass." I laughed.

"Hmm. In your dreams, Cassie." I smiled as I put down the receiver, and changed out of my tennis whites into an old nightshirt.

But try as I might, I could not get to sleep.

Excited wasn't the word. Nervous wasn't it either.

Perhaps apprehensive. Yes. I was apprehensive of meeting a prince, of falling in love, of being something more than Isilmae Rachel Leonna, a girl descended from Fours. Adapting to being a tennis star was hard enough, but being one of the Selected? I felt sick. Or maybe that was just my heatstroke acting up again, but that seemed unlikely.

Maybe I made my decision too quickly, but I decided that I had to give it a shot. There was no way that I'd ever be Selected...right? That was crazy.

I sighed and, after braiding back my wavy brown hair, closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep again.

Unfortunately, I was awake until three am.

 **So there you have it! Our first girl, Isilmae, submitted by the lovely RosieSmile47. I'm getting excited!**


	3. Hello Rosalyn-and Cassia, too

Rosalyn

The day after the Selection was announced, I had a day off, so I decided to fill in my form-which, trust me, was easier said than done. I had to write my name, age, eye colour and hair colour...which was perfectly reasonable. But there was other stuff-like languages, likes and dislikes and hobbies. What did that have to do with anything? I wasn't sure. I had heard rumours from our neighbours that the whole thing was fixed, and though I'd originally dismissed them as ridiculous, now I wasn't so sure.

"Rosalyn, would you like me to drive you up to the register office?" Mom asked. Dad was working, which didn't surprise me-as a successful neurosurgeon, he was always busy. Since the office was ten miles away, I accepted.

During the journey, mom asked me how I was feeling.

"Fine." I replied, but I was lying. Truthfully, my stomach was filled with butterflies-I was the only one out of my group of friends entering the Selection, because Taylor was engaged and Emilia had big exams, so she couldn't enter either. It was stupid, but I would've felt better if one of them was there-be it dorky, awkward Emilia or scrawny, pasty Taylor.

"Good luck, darling. Text me and I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, trying not to throw up as I grabbed my bag containing my precious form and walked over to the end of the queue. In front of me, girls were chattering excitedly, a few swooning over Prince Janus. It wasn't like I was any better-I openly admitted that Prince Janus was extremely handsome, which he was. I chewed my lip nervously as the queue lengthed, and tried not to think about the fact that there was the slightest possibility that I could be Selected. After all, even if it was rigged, I was kind of pretty, spoke three languages and came from a long line of Threes, so I had a chance if the rumours were true.

Finally, it was my turn to hand in my form and get my photograph taken.

"Form, please." A man asked, and I handed him the precious piece of paper. He scanned it fleetingly, nodded, and put it to one side.

"Smile!" He called, and took a photo of me whilst I beamed like an idiot.

So far, so good.

I passed a group of girls with faces caked with make-up, and I sighed. There was probably a leftover smudge of engine grease on my cheek, and as for my blonde hair? Chances were that it looked as if a hurricane had gone through it. But I'd tried, and that's what counted-even if nearly all of the eligible girls from Ottaro had registered.

Cassia

My picture had been taken. My form had been handed in. All I had to do was wait for the Selected girl from Likely to be announced.

So why was I so nervous, you ask?

Well, my fake boyfriend, Lucas, tried to stop me from entering the Selection.

Note I said fake. Because that's all he is. However, he had this twisted idea that we were an actual couple-all because we occasionally had photo shoots together.

I guess I should blame my mother for that one, since she's the one who organises my life and had the great idea that Lucas and I should do a shoot and act as boyfriend and girlfriend.

 _Thanks, mom._

Don't get me wrong. Before he became a complete and utter stalker and control freak, Lucas was a halfway decent guy, which was hard to keep in mind when he tried to kiss me at a charity event. My older sister Lux seems to think that I enjoy the attention.

Well, I don't. I never wanted to be a model, that was mom's decision. I never wanted to be caught up in fake love scandals, but that was mom's decision. I have no control over my life, except that's exactly what Lux wants.

Trust me, she's welcome to it.

Anyway-Lucas tried to stop me entering the Selection by hiring a bunch of ex-soldiers and making them follow me. I paid Lux to sweet talk them for me-and that was _expensive_ -and snuck out to hand in my form.

Lucas had no idea-too busy trying to learn his ABC, probably. Sometimes it's hard to believe that he's descended from a line of Threes. Then again, Castes were dissolved nearly fifty years ago. It's probably possible for ex-Threes to be idiots, or ex-Fives to be terrible at the arts.

But I digress.

After submitting my form, I was driven home and I locked myself in my room to go study. My mother lives in an imaginary world where models needn't get an education, so I have to buy all my books in secret. And even if I didn't like studying, what choice do I have? For a model and 'socialite', I have awful people skills. Mom's idea of a good education is learning how to strike a pose or flirt with someone, but she never taught me how to do any of those things. Well, apart from posing-both in real life and in photos. Modelling comes with another label-airhead.

Janus

The first few forms had arrived, and yes, I was completely nonchalant. They're girls-not weird aliens from planet Zorg. As long as they weren't as infuriating as Bellona, I was pleased. And since I had a theory that Bellona was one-of-a-kind, I was hoping that the odds were against it.

We had five days left before I chose the thirty-five girls, and it seemed like not everybody was being as calm as I was. Bellona looked like she had permanently swallowed a lemon, and since I accidentally did that age seven, I knew that it was not attractive. But I suppose that you don't have to have swallowed a lemon to know that it's it attractive.

I didn't point that out. I have some sense of self-preservation.

Unfortunately, I did not have a sense of style. Or taste. So I spent most of my time pretending to do paperwork whilst secretly napping.

I doubt I would've been so calm if I had known what my parents were planning.

 **And...that's a wrap! Rosalyn was submitted by The Lady Cloudy and Cassia was submitted by B. Y. Orange. And no, I don't own the Selection. Ciao!**


	4. Our Crown Prince Does Not Impress

Arietta

The truth is, I was beginning to regret entering the Selection. I'd entered it for adventure-an escape from my wonderfully dull life. But it was four days before the names are revealed, and all I felt was a dull ache instead of excitement.

As a lowly seamstress, people-ahem, ex-Two's-seemed to think that I couldn't hear them-which was insulting, but played to my advantage. I had all the inside news about the Selection before the tabloids did, and all because I sat prettily sewing without making a sound.

That makes me sound so manipulative, but I don't regret it. They deserve it-the Castes may have been dissolved half a century ago, but it seems that the country's stuck in a rut. I come from Sixes, I'm a seamstress. There's a model from Likely, she's descended from Twos. Dissolving the Castes did nothing, it just took away the label. You think that all ex-Two movie stars, sportsmen and models quit their jobs because they were no longer Twos? Of course not. Do you think every ex-Seven instantly rose up to become a teacher or an artist or whatever? Uh, no.

But now is not the time to start being anarchist, especially since I entered a competition for the hand of a prince.

Living in Zuri is terrible. It's hot. It's stuffy. And when it rains, it's a downpour. If I won, I'd probably try to convince a bunch of ex-Threes to build me a weather machine just for Zuri. I'd also eat. A lot.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ari?" My dad asked. I'd zoned out during lunch, and he looked genuinely concerned. He should be. I work ten hours a day, every day.

"Oh, I was just wondering about the Selection!" I forced out a smile and looked back down at my small plate of rice as my sister Moanna began a conversation about Princess Bellona, who's her age. Niko, her twin, muttered something about 'stupid princesses', and put his plate away. Four more days. I could hardly say the suspension was killing me.

Imogen

"So, Imy, spill. Excited about the Selection?" Tally asked, her dark blue eyes wide. I shrugged, trying to avoid the question. _Don't get attached, don't get attached, don't get attached..._

"Aw, come on, Imogen! You have to have some kind of opinion, or you'd be just like those sheep you work with." Skye teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, A) It's cattle, and 2) We don't know much about the guy, do we? I've only ever seen him on the _Report,_ and he doesn't exactly say much. He's physically attractive, sure, but I can't form an opinion if I barely know what he sounds like!" Skye nodded, because she entered the Selection as well. Tally wasn't allowed, because she's needed to work.

"You said A then 2." Tally pointed out, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"I know," I grinned. Then I pretended to check my watch.

"Sorry, guys, gotta go to work. See you later!" I called, already walking away to find my best friend-my real friend-Robyn.

OoO

"You shouldn't have ditched them like that." No, not my mother. Robyn. I rolled my eyes at the redhead, and jumped off the fence we were sitting on. Correction-lowered my feet. Normal people jump. I'm 6'0. I'm special. Robyn just rolled her eyes at me.

"Show off. Humility is a virtue." I smirked.

"And envy is a sin. You're just jealous because you have to jump." Robyn stuck her tongue out at me and jumped down gracefully-something I was super jealous of, as being tall meant I was about as graceful as a hippopotamus.

"I have to get to work." Robyn worried, checking her watc frantically. I sighed.

"You work too hard."

"You have no ambition."

"Ooh, touché." I gave her another smile, and we took our separate ways.

Janus

My mother was constantly chiding me for not working hard enough. I was okay with that. I didn't mind being criticised. Just not in front of Bellona.

"You really should pay more attention to detail,' Bellona scolded, 'It's like you don't care about the colour scheme!"

She went on and on. And when it wasn't Bellona, it was mom. And when it wasn't mom, it was Delilah, the tutor of etiquette for both my sister and the Selected.

All in all, my Selection was looking quite miserable. My fourteen year-old sister would be the one picking my wife at this rate, I thought. In case you're wondering, that would not have been pretty. Bellona knows my pet hates, and she'd end up picking a girl with all of hose traits somehow combined.

Don't ask how. Bellona's special that way.

Erebus had been expelled from his fancy school in the German Federation. Apparently, he'd thrown a fit over how well his floor was polished, and broke two vases and a mirror.

We have to be the first dysfunctional royal family in history-the eighteen year old doesn't want to be king, the sixteen year old got expelled and the fourteen year old is a dictator.

It reminded me of one of those ridiculous movies that ex-Twos made, except those films usually don't involve the royal family.

Moving on, I still found it hilarious that people thought I cared about how many maids to each room or the amount of courses for dinner or whether there should be afternoon tea or not.

I mean, seriously? What kind of eighteen year old guy actually cares about that kind of stuff unless they're a party planner or something?

Besides, I had my own priorities-how would I pick the girls? And what if I was actually gay? Or what if one of the girls was lesbian? Since nobody else seemed to care about these questions, I made it my priority to answer them whilst avoiding Bellona.

Note to self-do not try to avoid said little sister by pretending to be a butler.

Well, I tried.

 **Arietta was submitted by Ayana Emmett, and Imogen was submitted by Thedaffodilqueen. Auf Weidersen!**


	5. Bellona Is Yelled At And Other Miracles

Adrianna

In way, I was glad I wasn't in the Selection.

All the girls gossiped about Prince Janus and how much they wanted to be picked as the Selected girl for Dakota. I heard that there were all out fights over abilities and seduction skills.

Please. It was the paper that was chosen, not the voice.

On the bright side, I had more time to study and help my little sister, Stella, with her Braille.

However, the downside was hearing my younger sister Veronica moaning about how it was so unfair that she was born three months after the deadline. Her twin, Archie, found it hilarious, because Veronica never whines, so he was making the most of all the blackmail material. For his and Veronica's fifteenth birthday, he'd gotten a video camera, and was officially obsessed. I had a conspiracy theory that he was trying to film the local girls, but I had no proof.

But I knew that my mom and Stella were hiding something. Perhaps it was the grins that gave it away. OR MAYBE THE SECRET MEETINGS AT 11PM!

Ahem.

Still, I put those thoughts to the back of my mind, because the Selected would be announced in three days time. I was trying to figure out who it could be-maybe Talya, from down the road, or Issie from the library? The mystery of it all was driving me insane, though the lucky-or unlucky-girl hadn't officially been picked yet.

"Adrianna, it's a news bulletin!" Veronica called, and I took that as my cue to come inside. In the living room, my family was watching the television screen intently as a bored-looking Prince Janus fished out an envelope from a basket that read 'DAKOTA'.

"I thought we weren't supposed to find out until Friday?" I asked, confused. My mom shook her head.

"We don't find out yet. It's televised so that the public know that it isn't rigged." I scoffed.

"They could always edit it." Archie shook his head.

"It's live. You can tell because of the little black-and-white wheel in the corner." After Prince Janus moved on the Allens, the spell was broken. Dad went back of playing his violin. Archie ran outside again. Veronica took up her sewing. Mom went back to helping Stella. And since I had nothing else to do, I asked the library for overtime.

Estelle

I was born deaf, and because of that, my parents pretend I don't exist.

No wonder I entered the Selection.

I'm not sure why I did it, to be honest. It was a split second decision-like where I have to decided whether to bother explaining to a client that I'm deaf, or just hoping for the best. Most of the time, I opt for option number two, in case you're wondering. Once they know, they tend to fire me or demote me.

I'm a maid from a long line of Two's, all because I cannot hear. I can, however, lip read-which means I can understand everything you say. It can even be an advantage-whispering and mouthing don't work when I'm around.

Because my parents do everything they can to deny my existence, tabloids have interesting theories. One is that I'm mentally retarded, and cannot speak, eat or go to the toilet independently. My friend Emmaline practically peed herself at that one, because I don't tolerate being pushed around or treated like a baby. I can do most things on my own. Just not hear.

Emmaline doesn't talk much. I can't hear her anyway, so it doesn't matter. We come from Whites-which is the opposite of its name and is instead filled with a lot of dirt. I should know-I clean it all.

"Estie, they picked the girls today." My older brother Oliver said. Or screamed, whispered, shouted, groaned or squealed. I don't know, I just read his words.

"So?" I said-hopefully. I accidentally shout sometimes. Sorry, but I can't hear myself.

"You entered the Selection, right? You might be picked." I rolled my eyes at the idea. A deaf girl, a queen? Even if I was Selected, I'd probably be sent home straight away because of my disability. And I told Olly that.

"You never know, Estie."

Janus

The word ecstatic didn't cover it, but I don't know any other words.

Bellona got into trouble.

You have no idea how much satisfaction those four word gave me. And the best part? She got yelled at in front of the advisors!

I swear I saw an advisor-in-training, Heather, hide her smile. It was hard not to.

BECAUSE FOR ONCE MY SISTER WAS IN TROUBLE! And I was right! Because it was all over that leader board mess. Mom had the exact same reaction as I did. That little spat deserved front page glory. A headline. Even Erebus would read that, and I'm pretty sure he's illiterate.

But I digress.

Besides the amazing news mentioned above, I'd had to pick the envelopes containing the Selected.

In a suit.

On an eighty-degree day.

With cameras.

What fun, indeed. I spent the rest of the day watching a movie whilst my butlers tried to wring the puddles of sweat out of my socks. They needed two bowls. And that was just for the first one.

Bellona sulked in her room, which was the best news I'd had all day, apart from the aforementioned telling-off. I had no idea what I'd done to deserve such good luck, but I hoped it lasted through my Selection, because without it, all the best girls would not be attracted to me, and instead be attracted to each other. Which would be bad. Very bad.

In other words, I still had my doubts about every girl being straight, and since I myself had never dated, there was still my own sexuality to consider. I had a feeling at my mother would not be pleased if she suddenly found out that I was questioning my sexuality, so I kept my mouth shut.

On a totally unrelated note, I also wondered how much freedom Illeá's laws gave homosexuals.

But then I had to do some actual work.

 **Whew! We are coming to the halfway mark of the introductions! Just two or three more chapters, and we'll be on to the Selection. *gulp***

 **This chapter's girls: Adrianna-Roses323, Estelle-cloudy5.**


	6. Everyone Adores Janus (Except Bellona)

Kaessy

"Don't you think Prince Janus is simply gorgeous?" I asked my twin Jordyn, who rolled her eyes at me and inspected her nails lazily.

"Kaes, that's the third time since the Selection was announced you've asked me that. I swear, your brain is 50% Prince Janus and 50% books!" I threw a pillow at her face, which she caught effortlessly, to my annoyance.

"Nice try." Jordyn muttered, throwing the pillow back at me and looking back down at her phone.

"Waitng for Kai to text you?" I teased. Kai-the boy my sister had gone gaga for. He was good looking, I suppose, but he was no Prince Janus.

My plan worked. Jordyn went a red that matched the streaks in her hair perfectly, and turned off her phone.

"Shut up!" She squeaked, and I lay back onto my bed with a smile. Kaessy 1, Jordyn 0.

Like everyone else in my family, I was a doctor-geneticist to be precise. Or at least I was one in training. At seventeen, I wasn't able to work without a supervising officer, so I had ditched that notion entirely and planned to study all summer-until the Selection. Prince Janus was extremely cute, and if I didn't get picked? I would be heartbroken, that's what. Yeah, there were a lot of eligable girls in Labrador, but in Labrador not everyone adored the monarchy like my family did. With a bit of luck, there wouldn't be too many girls who had applied thanks to old prejudices against Queen Eadlyn-which meant I had a better chance of being picked.

"Like you're better, Kaessy. Daydreaming about Prince Janus. He's not much better than your fictional characters." I just sighed, and clutched my pillow to my chest. Not long until the Selected would be announced.

"Everyone's a critic," I muttered.

Lucilia

I'm an honest person, so yes-I will admit that I was really excited about the Selection. It felt stupid, but I was already imagining how the Selection would pan out if I got picked-which usually ended in me being married to Prince Janus.

But I had a good reason to be so hopeful. I had entered the Selection to get away from an abusive boyfriend. And by abusive, I mean that I have whip lashes on my legs. I mean, how did he get the whip anyway? We lived nowhere near any horses, and he wasn't the most secretive of people-which was what drew me to him-so it's still a mystery. All I knew was that I'm stuck with these scars, no matter what. That was another reason to enter the Selection: there would be a makeover and with some hope I'd have my scars removed.

"Are you excited, Lia?" My fellow vet, Emilli, asked. I knew what she meant-what else other than the Selection? The entire province of Kent was wound up like a string.

"Just a bit," I admitted, and Emilli grinned. She'd missed the deadline by two weeks-she's twenty-one.

"Well, every other girl your age is like that too. Did you know that there were actual fights in the streets yesterday? Four people were arrested." I gasped. Kent has always been a very conservative province, but it seems that Selection fever is going way too far.

"I have to go, Em. See you tomorrow?" Emilli nodded, and I sprinted outside and try to imagine girls my age fighting over a boy down in Angeles.

And to my shock, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

Everybody knew that Queen Eadlyn's Selection was partly to calm the rebels. What if Prince Janus's was being used as a cover for something else?

I shuddered at the thought, and walked home.

Heather

You'd think it's stupid to enter the Selection since I see the prince every day.

And that brat, Bellona, too. I will admit that I may or may not have smirked as Her Royal Highness got a dressing-down.

Why I entered? It seemed like a personal challenge. Besides, I knew that if I was selected, I'd have a head start, since I already knew the prince.

"Prince Janus!" I called, spotting the retreating crown prince. He spun around and gave me a half smile.

"Hey, you're...Heather, right?" He was so cute! I nodded.

"I was told to give these to you." I said, handing him a sheaf of papers that contained status updates with our newfound allies in New Asia. He skimmed it lazily, and handed them back to me.

"It's just the northern part in a famine, correct?" I nodded-of course I knew that.

"Redirect some money from the wardrobe department. I think the girls will be able to live with not having four dresses a day." Prince Janus flashed me a smile, and I smiled back. I turned around and told a maid to pass the papers back.

It was stupid. Two more days and the country announced the Selected. Nervous? Please. I was Heather Bloomsdale.

Okay, maybe I was just a bit nervous.

Janus

It seemed that the closer we got to the Selection, the more insufferable Bellona became. That's no small feat.

"Janus, it's like you don't care!' she'd yelled at me one day, 'The girl you pick to marry will become Queen! At least pretend that you're interested! God, you're gonna end up with a shitty ex-Seven!'

That's Bellona for you. Like the goddess she was named after, she's strong and commanding, but the ex-Seven comment hurt. I'd never understood the Castes, but Bellona acted as if ex-Sevens are scum. She seems to forget that Grandma America was a Five, because she slates them too.

"Janus, go away!" Bellona yelled, covering up a piece of paper with her hand when I walked into her room.

"Mom wants you to go do more etiquette. Apparently, you're too bossy." Okay. I added that last one in, but it was true! My sister was running this Selection. You could tell my mother preferred her. All siblings don't get along too well, but Bellona seemed to have it in for me.

 **Ohhhh! We're halfway there! Oh-oh! Living on a prayer!**

 **Sorry. Anyway, Kaessy was submitted by Craftpenguin2002, Lucilia by Missmya16 and Heather by LadyAnj.**

 **Adieu!**


	7. Three Girls, No Prince, And Two Days

Ember

The Selection. A fight for the crown.

And I, Ember DiAngelo, was going to win.

See, I didn't care about being a princess or marrying Prince Janus. I just wanted the money. The power. I had been found wandering around on the streets, and now I wanted to make Illéa pay.

Sure. I'd been adopted. I moved to Calgary to live with a bunch of ex-Sevens, the DiAngelos, and I got a half-way decent job as a secretary. I even had what some might call a friend-Zaire, who mostly sat on my desk and tried out his simply horrendous pick up lines on me. For some people, that was enough. But I- _I_ had ambition. I wasn't content with being stuck in a deadens job with a smiley family and no Caste.

No, I wanted it all. The glitz. The glamour. The money. The power. I would sell my soul to get there and stay there. I knew, of course, that even if you didn't win, you got snapped up by other men. Psssh. Nothing but the prince would do.

"Ember, will you please help with the washing-up? I know you're excited about the Selection, but-" My 'mom's' voice was cut off by the sniggering of my 'brother', Patrick.

"Mom, you know I love Ember, but you're way too soft with her." I almost choked. Yeah right. They've done nothing but resent me. But Saul came to the rescue-he adores me, and how could he not?

"Lay off her, Pat. Ember's had a tough life, so shut your face." I smiled and fluttered my lashes at him. It's amazing what a bit of charm can do.

Mirabelle

"Mirabelle, smile!" My best friend Lynn took a picture of me and I blinked frantically.

"One word: Why?" Lynn grinned at me, her teeth shining.

"Because, duh, we need you to get you used to being photographed! If you're Selected-" I cut Lynn off with a wave of my hand.

"Yeah, if. There are a whole lot of girls in Sumner, and fluffy dresses and big hairdos just ain't my thing." I admitted, and Lynn rolled her eyes at me.

"Mirabelle, four words: have a little faith!" Lynn has always been much more optimistic than me. I'm no pessimist, but I'm at least a little realistic. I wanted to be Selected, but Lynn seemed to have forgotten that there were thousands of girls in Sumner.

Like most girls, I dreamed of a fairytale come true. And Prince Janus had always seemed perfectly nice, and handsome, so why not enter the Selection?

"I could say the same thing to you, Lynn. Do I have to remind you that we entered the Selection together?" Lynn sighed.

"Yeah, but you did it cause you wanted to. I did it for moral support, ya know? If I was Selected, I'd be cool with it, but this is what you've wanted." Unfortunately, I couldn't think of one of my usual comebacks, which was annoying, so I decided to practice my dancing.

Let's face it-I'm a complete and utter perfectionist when it comes to my dancing. Usually, I'm gentle. Sweet. But dancing is a whole other matter-it's my drug and my rehab.

So I pushed myself to the limit, until I fell to the floor, exhausted. My bruise was throbbing, my head was aching-but I felt fantastic. I danced until the sun set, and I couldn't move any more. I danced until there was nothing left.

Hannah

What the monarchy wanted you to believe: The Southern Clean-Up is working.

What actually happened: All ex-Twos in Honduragua imported their own water and special masks from the North and the German Federation. The rest? Yeah, we were just poisoned.

But that's totally fine, because I was just a lowly ex-Four chasing after an internship usually taken by ex-Fives.

Right?

My mother was a complete dictator. She was pushing me towards being a nurse-just like her. She was still filled with Caste prejudice-no daughter of _hers_ was going to do the job of a lowly five. She'd originally been from a family of ex-Threes, so it was bad enough that I was technically a Four. Mom wasn't going to let here only child go to waste on a music program: I was going to follow in her footsteps and live a respectable life with a respectable job and a respectable husband.

Entering the Selection was a blatant act of disobeyal. My mother knew that if I was Selected, it would be hard to keep me under her thumb. Boys would be lining up to date me, and woe betide if I chose-shock!-a boy whose family had belonged to a Caste lower than mine.

"Hanny! Did you study for your nursing exam?" Dad asked. I rolled my eyes. Dad was as bad as mom, except he had some kind of a heart. The downside was that instead of a daughter, he'd wanted a son.

"Yes, Daddy." Actually, I'd been practising my flute, the first instrument I'd ever bought. My parents, of course, had no idea.

"Good girl. You may have entered this Selection nonsense, but you can't pin your hopes on that-on that _Janus."_ I nodded, and tried to hide my scowl. Dad was really strict, and I knew that if I scowled, I'd just be berated even more. He didn't seem to understand that regular seventeen year old girls are out socialising and gossiping about ex-Two movie stars and Prince Janus. As far as he was concerned, all teenagers should either be in work or studying, whether they were well off or not.

"Daddy, please may I go into town?" I asked innocently. I needed new sheet music.

"Why?" Um. Um. Ummmm...

"I need some more gauze to practise with." I lied. He smiled at me, and handed me a stack of money.

"Thanks, Daddy!" I said, putting on the fakest smile ever as I ran out the door, my dark brown hair flying behind me.

 **Hey! I'm sorry that I didn't give Janus a point of view this chapter. I just want to introduce all the girls!**

 **This chapters girls: Ember and Hannah by S.Y Orange and Mirabelle by Cookiedoodles168**

 **Also, would you mind reviewing so I know if I got your character right? And any recommendations would be really helpful.**

 **Adios!**


	8. Erebus Develops Crushes On Strangers

Janus

Yes.

I was panicking.

Because I was ten minutes away from discovering the names of the Selected.

Also, Bellona was having a temper tantrum over her tiaras, but that's irrelevant. But she _was_ quite terrifying, in case you're wondering.

"Are you nervous?" Mom asked me, tendrils of her dark hair framing her face. Over the years, it'd been streaked with the odd bit of grey, but she still looked fit to rule.

"Yeah, just a bit." She smiled, something that was really rare. My father hurried in, his jacket crumpled and his tie loose. My mother's smile faded.

"Kile! What happened to you?" Mom asked, her already dark eyes darkening. Dad shook his head, and straightened himself out.

"I'll tell you later," He muttered, and mom went back to looking regal.

Bellona finally decided on her purple tiara (purple looked annoyingly good on her) and we waited for the Report to begin whilst I concentrated on keeping my dinner down. I had a feeling that throwing up on live television would _not_ be good for my popularity ratings.

"Hello, Illéa! And today, we will be announcing the names of the Selected!" There was voracious applause as Phillip preened. Bellona rolled her eyes, and muttered under her breath. Probably about how immature boys were.

"Now, as you all know, these lovely ladies will be competing for the heart of our very own Prince Janus, the heir to Queen Eadlyn's throne!" More applause as my mother smiled and waved in a way that made her look both powerful, yet ready to move on. In other words, she looked a lot calmer than she had done a few minutes previously.

"From Allens...Isilmae Leonna, 17, ex-Four!" The face of a pretty girl with wavy light brown hair and jade green eyes flashed up. From what I could see, she was vaguely recognisable...oh! She was that tennis player.

"From Angeles, Imogen Freyland, 17, ex-Seven!" An...interesting girl flashed up. She had dark hair cut in a slowly elongating style till it reached her collarbone, side bangs over her right eye and large, bluish grey eyes. She wasn't gorgeous, but she was striking.

"From Atlin, Eleanor Wilson, 17, ex-Three!" This time a girl with dark brown hair the same shade as Bellona's and eyes like glittering emeralds appeared. Some of the hair was pinned back to stop it falling into her eyes, and she was beaming.

"From Baffin, Émilie Jia Almería, 18, ex-Two!" I definitely recognised _her._ She was the prima ballerina. Her picture showed a graceful-looking girl with extremely light green eyes and dark golden hair woven into a bun. Of course, I knew exactly what she looked like; she'd danced at Bellona's thirteenth birthday.

"From Bankston, Lunette Sin-Claire, 17, ex-Three!" I stared at the picture- a girl with dark, dark blue eyes that made me think of midnight skies and long black hair that made her eyes seem even darker. And her skin; a perfect porcelain. In other words-both beautiful and scary. Like mom.

"From Belcourt, Juniper Staylor, 18, ex-Five!" I dutifully turned my head towards the screen. Long, wavy, honey-coloured hair, wide, light blue eyes and frontal bangs. Why were all these girls so pretty?

"From Bonita, January Freedmen, 19, ex-Six!" Finally, somebody more normal looking appeared. She had shoulder-length brown hair, hazel eyes glittering with mischief and light golden skin. January seemed like the type of person who would get along well with that Imogen girl.

"From Carolina, Eka-Eka-Ekaparn-can someone read this for me?" An ex-Three quickly grabbed the envelope.

"From Carolina, Ekaparnika Sighania, 19, ex-Two." Ekaparnika had dark brown skin, coffee coloured eyes and silky black hair. Definitely from New Asia, so if I married her, the political implications would be good...I think.

"From Calgary, Ember DiAngelo, 18, ex-Caste UNKNOWN." An...attractive girl, with auburn hair and seductive brown eyes smirked down at me. Erebus, the brat, stared at her in wonder.

"She is one hot lady, Jan." He whispered to me. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"From Clermont, Heather Bloomsdale, 17, ex-Two !" A picture flashed up of...that girl? The royal advisor? I heard a little squeal from behind me. Obviously. I studied her-she _was_ rather pretty, with wavy black hair, electric blue eyes and light brown skin. My mother's eyes widened slightly with recognition.

"From Columbia, Jennifer Grant, 18, ex-Two!" Her skin was a delightful olive-Italian? And she had the dark eyes to match. But then there was her hair-long, straight and honey blonde. Hmm.

"From Dakota, Adrianna Nelson, 17, ex-Three!" Adrianna's picture was...different. Instead of the standard light background, I could see wallpaper, and though she was smiling, she wasn't looking at the camera. Her eyes were a clear blue, like a river, and her light brown hair was really, really straight. Adrianna wasn't pretty in a conventional way, that was for sure.

"From Denbeigh, Cecily Myers, 18, ex-Four!" Cecily was cute, opposed to beautiful. She had curly strawberry blonde hair, and hazel eyes, but she didn't stand out from the crowd of girls before her. But she definitely looked interesting.

"From Dominica, Clarity Miller, 18, ex-Seven!" This time, I was reminded of a snow queen; this girl was all pale skin, light hair and bright blue eyes. Bar worker. Another word for burlesque dancer.

"From Fennely, Cadence Whitewood, 19, ex-Three!" I inhaled rapidly as a quite frankly sexy girl flashed up, with glossy brown hair, perfect blue eyes and extremely flawless skin.

"Janus, I just want to let you know that if this whole Selection thing doesn't work out? You're welcome to send either Cadence or that Ember chick on their way." Erebus muttered, disguising his comment as a cough.

"From Hansport, Lana Kess*, 20, ex-Four!" I got a shock when I saw Lana, but not in a good way. She had severe acne, was a bit on the heavy side and her mousy hair was dull and greasy. I didn't go exclusively for looks, like Erebus, but even I knew that Lana would have to go.

"From Honduragua, Hannah Reilly, 17, ex-Four!" At first glance, Hannah was nothing special, with brown hair and brown eyes. But there was a glimmer of something in there...

"From Hundson, Annika Burns, 17, ex-Two!" Annika was extremely quirky. She had curly brown hair with blonde highlights and blue tips, several scars and almond-shaped blue eyes. Annika. A pretty name, for a pretty girl.

"From Kent, Lucilia Lockwood, 17, ex-Four!" Lucilia's hair was a wavy, dirty blonde and her eyes were...green. Again!

"From Labrador, Kaessy Devau, 17, ex-Three!" Kaessy's eyes were green, but her hair was brown with red streaks. Hmm. Striking.

"From Lakedon, Samantha Wagner, 19, ex-Three!" Samantha was...classy, with long caramel coloured hair and hazel-yellow eyes. She didn't seem aware that she was beautiful, more like she thought she was average.

"From Likely, Cassia Gates, 16, ex-Two!" Ah, Cassia. A model from Likely. But wasn't she dating an actor? Of course, I knew what Cassia looked like-every person with money knew what Cassia Gates looked like. Baby blue eyes, wavy blonde hair and a tan that rivalled Bellona's. An airhead, most likely (if you excuse the pun).

"From Midston, Hadley Ridgeston*, 20, ex-Six!" Hadley looked ladylike, with blonde hair in a bun, dark hazel eyes and sharp features. She reminded me of Bellona-cue shuddering. I glanced at my sister, who seemed to approve of Hadley. Oh no.

"From Ottaro, Rosalyn Ivers, 18, ex-Three!" Rosalyn had bright blonde hair, dark hazel eyes, a smattering of freckles, and...was that engine grease on her face? She looked refreshing compared to the oh-so-perfect Hadley.

"From Paloma, Desiree Kirkbride*, 19, ex-Three!" Desiree had multiple tattoos, piercings and scars. I could almost hear mom and Bellona's disapproval.

"From Panama, Veronica Collins*, 17, ex-Two!" Veronica seemed nice enough, with coffee brown hair, dark eyes and petite features. But time would tell...

"From Sonage, Cynthia Myers, 17, ex-Four!" Cynthia had brownish-green eyes, wavy, light brown hair and slight shoulders. You could tell she was from Sonage-she had the tan that all people from Sonage seemed to have.

"From Sota, Mariana Jacobson, 16, ex-Eight." I couldn't help but notice the lack of enthusiasm in Phillip's voice as he announced Mariana's old Caste. She was classically pretty, with light blue eyes and wavy brown hair. I couldn't help but notice that it covered one side of her face. Huh.

"From St George, Camila Herald*, 19, ex-Three!" Camila had short, blue hair that reached her jaw, and eyebrow piercing and dark amber eyes. No way would this girl be queen.

"From Sumner, Mirabelle Summers, 18, ex-Four!" Summers from Sumner. Ha! I recognised Mirabelle from a charity event a while back that had involved raising money for a boy to have professional dance lessons. Mirabelle's blonde ringlets were pulled back from her face, and her grey-blue eyes were thoughtful. I could almost feel my mother's approval of this girl.

"From Tammins, Jazz Evans*, 16, ex-Three!" Jazz was slight, from what I could tell, with wide amber eyes and a mess of mahogany curls. She was more suited for Erebus, with her wild eyes and crooked grin.

"Jan, if you get rid of this girl, I'm marrying her." Erebus muttered. I smiled, and glanced at the monitor again.

"From Waverly, Eloise Town, 16, ex-Four!" Eloise was...refreshing, with tangled red hair, distracted-looking turquoise eyes and smudges on her neck. She was different. More...real.

"From Whites, Estelle Sharply, 17, ex-Two!" Estelle looked similar to Kaessy, with dark hair with red streaks and dark brown eyes. Maybe they were related.

"From Yukon, Adelaide Moore, 18, ex-Four!" Adelaide had layered, long black hair, dark eyes and skin like an almond. She had a grace about her...

"Finally, last but not least, froom Zuni, Arietta Blake, 19, ex-Six!" Arietta had mildly wavy brown hair with all kinds of tones, dark eyebrows and light green eyes. And it was over. Now? I waited.

January

"Oh my goodness, January! You were picked!" My mom beamed at me. I smirked, and popped my bubblegum.

"Cool."

 **Hey! Sorry this update took a while, my iPad (which I type on) was confiscated. Bleh. I'm sorry that January only got a few lines, but her reaction was so awesome, I just had to put her in there. She was created by B.Y Orange, so yay! Till next chapter!**

 ***=Filler girls that I created.**

 **UPDATE: I realised that I accidentally wrote Hannah Reilly twice, with different provinces. I apologise for any confusion, and Hannah is from Honduragua.**


	9. The Chef, Ballerina And Flutist

January

It was weird how my brothers kept staring at me, like I was from outer space. They seemed to be forgetting that it was Cicely, the baby of the family, who had persuaded me to enter. You don't cross Cicely. She's scary for a fourteen year old-she gets it from mom, the only one in the family who doesn't work in the restaurant we own. Cicely's the serious one-Beck has his moments of seriousness, but Cicely takes the metaphorical biscuit.

I'll admit it, I'm not the girliest of girls-are you kidding me? I'm not the prettiest or the smartest either. How the hell I got picked for the Selection, I'll never know. But there's something lonely about being Selected-did you know that they actually had guards placed outside the house to stop any rebels from killing me or my family? No, you didn't. Did you know that they _read_ the letters I sent to my friends Eden and Piper? I didn't think so. All because Bonita is a southern province, thus increasing the likelyhood of being attacked by rebels or anarchists. The days before the Selection were torture.

Two days after my name was announced, officials started arriving. They interviewed me to make sure I was who I said I was and all that jazz. To be perfectly honest, I thought that they weren't sure that a family of ex-Sixes could earn the money we did, but I kept my mouth firmly shut.

"For this next part, we respectfully request that all men and the little lady over there leave." Cicely looked confused, but obeyed without question-Cissy's never been one to question authority. Jax, however, had a knowing smirk, which instantly meant that whatever he was about to say should _not_ be said in the presence of officials. But Jax said it anyway.

"It's because he's going to ask personal questions about Janie that will probably embarrass all men, and Cicely, I'm guessing, is too young to hear it." Jax smirked again-God, his smirk was annoying- and left, leaving my siblings awkwardly standing there.

"Um, I'm-I'm gonna go..." Thom muttered, dragging Beck with him. I smiled inwardly at Beck and Thom's red faces. Luckily, dad wasn't there, which spared me any further embarrassment.

"January, are you a virgin?" the guy asked. I almost spat out my water. What?

"Uh, yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" He just smiled serenely and handed mom a form to sign.

"As one of the Selected, it is advisable that you don't refuse any dates or similar things from the prince. Your status as one of the Selected does not mean that you are above Illéa law, and if you break it, you will be punished as necessary. As one of the Selcted, your primary duty is to the prince, and if you are found guilty of adultery, it will be considered a crime against the royal family, and by extension, treason. I am also obliged to inform you that you may leave the Selection at any time you wish, and your family shall receive a sum of money each week you stay in the Selection to thank you for your participation. Do you understand?" I felt as if I was in a dream. What was I getting myself into? No backing out now, not after your face was plastered over national television...

"Yes, I do."

Émilie

As a Prima ballerina, I was always in the spotlight. Always. If I made a wrong step, it could ruin my career.

What's the difference in being a princess? In being queen?

I'm not lying; that was part of the motivation for joining. I'd be a good queen. Ballerinas get painted as soft, but I had bruised, and sometimes broken toes when I first started dancing pointe. But I got over it. Being royalty, as I saw it, was the same. You have to cause some damage to get good results in the long run.

At least my best friend, Clarissa, understood. She's dating an Italian prince. Her face is plastered over Italian tabloids, which she openly admitted was pretty cool. Clarissa could be borderline vain sometimes, but she's only ever known luxury, like me. Maybe that made us sheltered, but I don't call being criticised for wearing the wrong piece of jewellery or making a wrong step 'sheltered'.

Packing was easy enough. I took a collection of paper and a pen so I could write home, a few photos and other mementos and a change of clothes to wear should I leave the Selection umarried. As easy as it was, it felt as if I was leaving a part of myself behind.

After I packed, I was driven to the town square to be paraded around and given my official send off from Baffins. There were flowers, smiles and other things from admirers-but I couldn't help but nice some of the others glaring at me. Avery Pots, an ex-Six, was glaring at me and shouting insults that I couldn't quite hear over the general noise. But it was clear what they meant-they thought that the entire thing was a fix. Maybe they were right. But that wasn't my fault.

My outfit-black pants, white shirt, navy wedges and a rose tucked behind my ear-was standard of the Selected, with the exception of the shoes, and I knew that it was so that no matter your money or power, an ex-Two looked the same as an ex-Eight. Still, it was surprisingly plain for what the royal family called 'A Daughter of Illéa'.

The car ride was smooth, but I felt sick. Maybe because it would be the first time I'd ever really gone outside of my own province, with the exception of performing last year at Princess Bellona's thirteenth birthday party. I was sure that didn't count, seeing as I was there for all of a few hours. I'd performed in front of many people, but acting was never my strength. Just the idea of meeting thirty-four other girls who I didn't know made me apprehensive. Add in a competition, a prince, potential hate from the media, and it was all going downhill.

Juniper

I was the second girl at the airport.

Waiting for me was Rosalyn Ivers, a pretty ex-Three with a mass of blonde hair and a wide grin. She seemed pretty easy going, and embraced me when I first saw her.

"Hey! I'm Rosalyn, from Ottaro. You must be Juniper!" I nodded shyly at her, and fiddled nervously with my sleeve. I worked hard, and didn't really have time to socialise because I was too busy trying to earn a decent wage, something that girls like Rosalyn would never understand.

"Hi. Aren't you nervous?" I asked, genuinely curious. Rosalyn shrugged, and tucked a blonde lock behind her ear thoughtfully.

"I guess so, come to think about it, but I've been so excited that it's kinda numbed all the nervousness. That and the fact that the officials asked me so many intrusive questions that I was terrified!" Rosalyn smiled again, and I ginned back. Her smile was infectious.

Another girl walked towards us, dragging her suitcase and chewing on the ends of the blue tips of her hair.

"I'm Annika,' she said to nobody in particular, 'It seems a little quiet. For all we know, there's a rebel attack coming up." Rosalyn looked horrified at the prospect, and I supposed that my expression was the same, because Annika cracked a smile.

"C'mon. I'm just messing." Rosalyn eyed Annika up warily all the same.

"Hi, uh, I'm Rosalyn, and this is Juniper." Annika cocked her head at me, her eyes searching.

"What, she can't talk? I'm pretty sure that she can introduce herself independently, Ottaro." Rosalyn glared at her.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, huh? I heard that-" Rosalyn was cut off by the arrival of Kaessy Devau, an ex-Three from Labrador. She was striking, with sharp eyes and red and brown hair. Idly, I wondered if it was dyed.

"Hello, I'm Kaessy. Nice to meet you." The tension was still high, with Rosalyn glaring daggers at Annika, but the argument had faded away. I cleared my throat.

"I'm Juniper, but you can call me Junie or June if you want." Annika geared her gaze away from Rosalyn, and coughed.

"I'm Annika. Nice hair." Kaessy flushed a little at the compliment. Ah. So she was _that_ kind of girl.

"Thanks." Rosalyn ran a hand through her already messy hair, and fixed on a friendly smile.

"Hey, I'm Rosalyn."

OoO

Needless to say, the flight was exceedingly dull. Annika either made sarcastic comments about the likelyhood of us getting shot down or stared out the window, Rosalyn made polite conversation with Kaessy-whose flushing and fangirling over Prince Janus was unbearable-and I mostly kept to myself. I was in no rush to speak to the ever sharp Annika, or the blushing Kaessy. Rosalyn seemed nice enough, but I'd seen her bad side.

The plane descended, and we prepared to face our first taste of fame.

 **Gods, I feel so pathetically proud of this chapter, merely because it ran over 1.5K words. I need to stop typing at 3am, since this is no doubt ridden with errors, but...eh. Please review, tell me how badly your character was portrayed (because seriously; there is no way I'm gonna get 29 girls in character), blah blah blah. Bye!**


	10. Annika Mourns Her Blue Tips

Annika

The moment I saw the golden carpet, I had a gut feeling about how the rest of the Selection would be.

And it was _not_ a good feeling.

Speaking of bad feelings, Rosalyn Ivers-ugh. Girls like that put me in a bad mood, thinking that they have to speak for everybody. Sure, I'm as much as against bullying as the next person, but Rosalyn was treating Juniper like she couldn't talk. I wasn't too sure about Juniper or Kaessy, either. They seemed polar opposites-Kaessy blushed and fangirled whilst Juniper kept mostly to herself. Juniper wasn't as easily spooked as I thought she would be when I started commenting about the likelyhood of the plane getting shot down, so maybe she wouldn't be so bad.

But I digress.

We were greeted by screaming fans, some holding up signs with our names and stuff on. Unsurprisingly, Rosalyn had the most-an ex-Three who had grease on her photo and was studying to be a mechanic? The public ate that stuff up. Next came Juniper's name-her signs were decorated with musical notes and little instruments. It was clear that Juniper was unused to such attention, and smiled and waved back. Next was Kaessy-though there wasn't much difference between her and me in numbers. Some girls had dyed their hair with the same streaks as Kaessy, and called her name enthusiastically. Last, was me. I noticed that it was mostly the older people holding my signs-maybe because I was more uptight.

We were whisked into another car-I was sat next to Juniper, and Rosalyn and Kaessy were in front of us.

"Aren't you a little nervous?' Juniper asked, 'I mean, so far you've acted so calm, like a military general. It's a little intimidating.' I sighed, and chewed the ends of my hair absently.

"What's there to be nervous about? It's just a boy. A rich, powerful boy, sure, but a boy, nonetheless." Juniper nodded, and the rest of the journey passed in relative silence, with the exception of some giggling from the girls in front.

* * *

I was dreading the makeover even before I saw the room filled with make-up artists and fashion co-ordinators.

"Oh, hello, there! I am Delilah, I spoke to you all earlier! You! Take Lady Rosalyn and Lady Juniper to Stations Three and Four! Hey! Take Lady Kaessy to Station Nine! Ah! Now, take Lady Annika over here to Station Six! Go, go, go!"

I was whisked away by a flurry of people, and lead to a chair and a 'work station'. A woman with butterfly-patterned nails tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Annika, _darling,_ we need to work with your image. That hair of yours will simply have to go-the tips, I mean. No true lady would ever have hair like that. But otherwise, it's up to you. We can go with the tough image-no need to look at me in that manner! Just a suggestion! You have very nice hair, we can utilise that, and your eyes are a beautiful colour. Hmm...what do you think?" I blinked twice, and shrugged.

"Um, do whatever you want as long as it isn't too drastic. Please remove my scars if you can, I'm not exactly fond of them." The team got to work, scrubbing, polishing and beautifying me in any way possible. It was exhausting.

They asked me if I wanted my hair cut short. I said no. They asked me if I wanted false eyelashes. I said no. I let them paint my nails, though-a dark blue that was almost the exact same shade as the dye on the tips of my hair.

In the gaps between treatments, I spotted a pretty New Asian girl who looked nervous.

"Hey, you're Ekaparnika, right?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I'm nervous. They're dressing us up like lambs for slaughter. I came here to escape a marriage-the irony." It seemed like Ekaparnika was someone whom I could relate to.

"Call me Ayesha. I changed my name just after I entered." Ekaparnika-uh, I mean Ayesha- explained.

"I'm Annika." Ayesha smiled at me, a smile that was in great contrast to her dark features.

"Pretty name."

And then I was 'beautified' again.

* * *

The overall result was actually quite good. They'd cut three inches off my hair so that my blue tips were gone-a shame-but they'd made up for it by putting some weird concoction on it that made it shinier and glossier. Somehow they'd enhanced my eyes so that they looked an even brighter blue-borderline electric. I still looked like me-albeit a glossier, almost scar-less me.

They helped me into a fitted dress made of indigo lace that came in out the waist and slowly flared out, stopping at halfway down my shin. It was what they called a day dress, and though it itched, I'd seen other girls wearing dresses that made me cringe, so I suppose it wasn't too bad. Apparently, I'd have maids to help me into an evening dress. Pfft. I could dress myself, thank you very much.

Unfortunately, part of the makeover was being photographed and interviewed. I'd already had my 'before' shot, and now it was time for a small interview to put on the 'makeover special'. Like anyone in the country would be able to afford to look like us.

"You're Lady Annika, correct?" I nodded.

"Unless there are any other girls in the Selection called Annika, it appears, so." The interviewer gave a nervous laugh.

"I like your hair. It appears that you got those funky blue tips got cut off, huh?" I flicked my hair-it was down, with a few indigo fake flowers woven in.

"Yeah. It's a shame, but they but some conditioning concoction that made it look healthier, so it's worth it. They wanted me to get it cut short, but I love my hair." The interviewer nodded, and grinned.

"So, I see you got some of those scars removed too. Mind if I ask how you got them, Lady Annika?" I froze. Okay. Sarcastic response in three, two, one...

"You'd be surprised to know that being a military pilot roughens you up, strangely enough." I retorted, sarcasm dripping from my words. The interviewer smiled again, her face slightly uneasy, and said some mindless drivel to the camera about how funny and beautiful I was. Finally, she left.

Which left me to enter the palace properly-I was pretty sure this makeover room thing wasn't the most glorious of things.

So I left to find Ayesha. She seemed pretty cool.

 **YAY! Another chapter done! I love Annika, she's so sarcastic, I kept laughing whilst writing her.**

 **Annika-thirteenth17**

 **Ekaparnika/Ayesha- Alia Mehra**


	11. Pointless Rules And Potential Enemies

Ayesha

After our makeovers-which had changed some girls drastically, and others, not so much, we were guided to a plush sofa-the kind that's in every Ekka store, the fashion chain my dad owns. I looked around for the Annika girl I'd talked to earlier-and spotted her on the edge, wearing a gorgeous blue lace dress that made me feel ugly in my own dark orange velvet one. No, I scolded myself. I should not think like that-like I shall lose.

"Hello, Annika,' I greeted, tapping her on the shoulder lightly, 'Your dress is nice." Annika gave me half a smile, and glanced at it in disdain.

"Right. But that's not helping the fact that it makes my skin feel like it's on fire." I smiled at her sarcasm, and sat myself down next to her, trying not to let my dark hair come loose from its elegant bun. Another girl-this time with wavy honey-blonde hair and full-frontal bangs-sat down next to Annika. I vaguely recognised her as Juniper Staylor.

"Hey, Annika. You're Ekaparnika, right?" Juniper asked tentatively. I sighed. I really should've put Ayesha down on my form.

"I changed it to Ayesha. Did you get extensions?" I asked politely, my education kicking in. Juniper flushed, and touched her half-up and half-down hairstyle gently.

"Yes, I did! Thank you for noticing. Your dress, by the way, really brings out your eyes. Makes them seem a lot brighter-almost like fire. They did a good job on both you and Annika-not that you weren't pretty already." I smiled inwardly at Juniper's nervousness-she was probably bad at dating. At least that was one less thing to worry about. So far, all the girls I'd met seemed similar to me in disposition, with the exception of Annika, who was in a class of her own.

Another girl arrived-I recognised her as the elegant looking Hadley Ridgeston-who was all sharp features, pale skin and posture. She seemed like competition-and you keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

It seemed like Hadley had had the same idea.

"You must be Ekaparnika Sighania. Does your father, by any chance, own the Ekka fashion line? Because if so, I simply adore his work." I forced out a smile, and focused on the strap of Hadley's cream dress.

"He does, actually. And I legally changed my name to Ayesha, but I forgot to put it on the form-I suppose old habits die hard. You have a lovely name, Hadley-so elegant. I can almost imagine it-'Queen Hadley'." A little colour flooded Hadley's cheeks.

"Why, thank you. It does have a certain ring to it, doesn't it? As for Ayesha-I have a friend back home with the very same name. It's quite beautiful, I can see why you chose it." On and on we went, exchanging slightly backhanded compliments. Annika had a look of great amusement on her face, and Juniper was hiding her smile unsuccessfully.

The woman-Delilah-arrived a few minutes later, her dark red hair in a severe bun, her grey eyes steely.

"Hello, you four. I'm going to give you all a quick tour, go over a few house rules you may have missed. And can I say, you all look delightful. Are you ready?" The four of us rose as one, and we followed Delilah.

Eloise

I was grouped with Imogen, January ('If you don't call me Janie, I will probably explode.') and Samantha ('Call me Sammie, or else!') for the 'grand' tour that consisted of droning about the Newsome Library AKA The Women's Room AKA The Makeover Room and other things.

I learnt that:

A) The third floor is forbidden to all those who wish not to die a most horrible death* (in other words, the royal family lived there).

B) The gardens are infested with rebels and we will all be shot immediately! Or at least that's what Delilah implied.

C) We all gather in the Newsome Library on a Saturday for some obscure reason.

D) Our rooms are on the second floor, but 'never fear! There is always enough room for guests!', like we care.

E) I am sat next to Jazz Evans and Cecily Myers and across from Jennifer Grant at dinner.

F) Prince Erebus is to be avoided like the plague.

G) Complain if you don't like the decor

H) As of the next week, we'll be on national television weekly.

My room was pretty awesome. It had green (I love green) and blue wallpaper, cream carpets that I was positive was made of clouds and a dressed that looked as if it could hold the entire universe.

That, in case you didn't know, is very big.

My maids were amazing, too. There was Isabellia, who was the queen of gossip, Urania, who could sew like no business, and Darcy, who should consider a job as a make-up artist, she was that good.

So all in all, I was a happy little stick insect enthusiast^.

And that was before dinner.

Sammie

I hated the monarchy with a passion. If I could kill them, I would. Illéa would be much better off as a democracy.

But you couldn't deny that their food was pretty amazing.

However, before I get to that part, I need vent about the complete waste of resources on dresses.

I mean, seriously. My day dress was fancy enough. The evening dress looked like it had been designed to knock people unconscious, it was that sparkling and over the top and-ugh. Let me metaphorically vomit before I continue.

I can't argue that it wasn't pretty-it was a shade of jade green that made my eyes, a swirl of dark yellows, greens and browns, really pop. And the material-smooth, smooth velvet-felt like a dream. Add in a few subtle touches, green heels and a completely new hairstyle, and apparently, I was presentable.

I knew that my maids-Kendra, Madelia and Vera-had worked hard, but it seemed a little silly to be so done up when the royal family wasn't even there. At least it would've been slightly justifiable!

For dinner, I was seated inbetween Clarity Miller and Hannah Reilly, and across from Cassia Gates. Hannah was almost unrecognisable-in her photo, she'd had chocolate brown hair, but now she had dark purple hair-almost a plum colour. When I asked her why she had it that colour, she replied,

"I want to stand out. There are thirty-five girls here; how else is Prince Janus supposed to remember me?"

Before I could reply, my food arrived-hot buttery rolls with soup that I couldn't identify topped with more herbs. Next to me, Clarity sucked in a deep breath-oh. I remembered her; she was an ex-Seven.

Course after course passed-salmon and chicken and pies. By dessert-chocolate fondue and fresh strawberries-I felt as if I was about to burst. So much for getting to know each other better-we were all too busy eating to talk.

Though it was still early, I collapsed into bed almost instantly after I was dressed in my nightclothes.

My sleep was dreamless.

 ***-A quote from Albus Dumbledore which has always made me laugh. Like you'd say that in a hall full of-too late.**

 **^-An inside joke between me and the girl who submitted Eloise. She's obsessed with stick insects in real life, and she gave me some of them.**

 **Samantha 'Sammie'-4Love4Love4**

 **Cecily- B.Y Orange**

 **Jennifer-LadyAnj**

 **Clarity-Demigod-Gallagher-Selected**

 **Eloise-from my friend Ella who doesn't have an account T-T**

 **Also, the reason for this double update is that I'm going away for three days, so I won't be back until Friday at the earliest, so I thought I'd give you this.**


	12. The Literal Love Bug

**I lied. Triple update for everyone! And yay for Janus!**

Janus

It was the first morning of the Selection, and I had a headache.

Not the best way to start my Selection.

But I powered through, if only because I wanted to prove that I could actually make an effort. Which would annoy Bellona, which, in turn, would give Erebus and I immense pleasure.

The first girl was Jazz Evans.

"Lady Jazz," I greeted, as Jazz gave me a short, if not slightly rough, curtsey. Her mahogany curls looked no different to her original picture, and her eyes were curious.

"Prince Janus. I would say that it's a pleasure, but I have a headache, so I want to curl up and sleep." Jazz admitted, tucking a curl behind her ear. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad! We could bond over headaches and sleep! Go Janus!

"Yeah, I have a headache too. But I'm the prince, so I have to power through, because princes cannot moan." Jazz cocked her head at me, her eyes inquisitive.

"You know, you're not at all what I'd thought you'd be. You're more relaxed." Thus began mine and Jazz's conversation about standards and bratty younger sisters. It was more friendly than romantic, and she seemed remarkably interested in Erebus.

* * *

The next girl was January Freedmen.

"Lady January," I greeted, identical to the way I'd greeted Jazz. January curtsied, then scowled.

"With all due respect, please call me Janie or I do believe I shall explode from sheer annoyance." January said all this with a complete poker face, and I cracked a smile.

"Fine, Lady Janie. But don't you think that it will get confusing?" Janie chewed her lip.

"How, dear prince?" I smiled again, despite myself.

"Janie. Janus. Try saying that ten times with a mouthful of toast, my lady." Janie cracked a smile.

"I like toast."

* * *

Thirdly was Imogen Freyland, the Angeles girl. She was exactly as I remembeted her, with the same strange haircut and bluish-grey eyes full of mischief.

"Dear Prince Janus,' she sang, 'Do not expect me to curtsey-what are you, royalty?" Imogen smirked as she uttered the last words, and curtseyed quickly and neatly.

"Lady Imogen, what do I owe the pleasure?" I played along, and Imogen winked.

"Funnily enough, there was this prince-have you heard of him?-who requested my presence at this very spot." I smiled at her.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Imogen."

"Would it be inappropriate for me to say ditto?" Imogen asked, with an impish smile.

"Highly. Delilah would have a heart attack."

"Well, then, ditto."

* * *

Fourth was Hannah Reilly, and the only reason I recognised her was because of her silver name pin. She'd dyed her previously brown hair a shade of plum.

"Lady Hannah," I murmured as she curtsied, and when she met my eyes, I felt as if she could see my soul.

Would all the other girls be able to do that to me? Because so far, Hannah was the only one.

"Prince Janus. It appears that I am supposed to make polite conversation whilst hoping that you don't kick me out for using the incorrect amount of words." Hannah's voice was steady, giving away no traces of what I hoped was sarcasm.

"That wasn't my idea. Blame Bellona, Delilah and everybody who created this damn Selection. It's tradition." Hannah met my gaze, her eyes unwaveringly steady.

"Tradition,' she whispered, 'Is not always a good thing. You think you feel trapped? I myself only signed up because my parents want me to become a nurse, like the rest of the family.'

I enjoyed my conversation with Hannah a little more than I think I was supposed to, considering we were talking about serious topics.

* * *

Fifth was Hadley Ridgeston.

And it was not worth noting, apart from the fact that she reminded me so much of Bellona that I wanted to scream.

* * *

Sixth was Lunette, the girl with dark blue eyes and black hair.

"Lady Lunette. It's a pleasure." I lied, because at that point, my brain was trying to burst out of my head Athena style*.

"As it is for me, Prince Janus."

"What do you think of the palace?" I asked, desperate for her to prattle on so I could get Hannah out of my mind, because damn, that girl was stuck in there.

"It's lovely, your Highness, but it's strange seeing the guards, knowing that any one of them could've known my father. He used to be a guard." I forced out a smile.

"I suppose you know just how well trained they are, then?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes, but it's all very intimidating. And you may call me Luna, if you wish." She added as an afterthought. I smiled once more, making my jaw hurt.

"Lady Luna it is, then."

* * *

Up next was Clarity Miller.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Clarity." Clarity curtsied, and her blue eyes betrayed her nervousness. I wanted to reassure her, tell her that I was nervous too, maybe more so, but I knew that I couldn't say so.

"It's nice to meet you too, Prince Janus. I like your tie." Clarity added shyly, ducking her head ever so slightly to hide her blush. I would've bet any amount of money that it was her hair that usually hid her blush, but as it was in some kind of fancy braid pinned up on her head, that obviously wasn't possible.

"Thank you, Lady Clarity. I spent hours agonising over it. It's just one of many such hardships." I heard a small laugh escape her lips.

"With all due respect, you know nothing of hardship, your Highness." There was a steely undercurrent to her tone, and it made me respect her.

"Well, then,' I said with a small smile, 'You'll have to fill me in on our next meeting."

* * *

Next in line was Ember DiAngelo, the queen of sexuality.

"Lady Ember, how pleased I am to meet you." I lied, because all I wanted to do was go to sleep and maybe take some aspirin first.

And then erase all memories of Hannah Reilly, because I had a theory that she would not be good for my health. She made me feel dizzy. That's bad.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Prince Janus." Ember had quite an impressive body.

And I was more than glad to see the back of said body.

Because it was round about then I started feeling sick.

* * *

Another girl-this time Adrianna Nelson.

"Lady Adrianna, it's a pleasure." Adrianna curtseyed, and gave me the tiniest of smiles,

"As it is for you, Prince Janus, though I must admit being Selected was quite the surprise."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes. My mother entered me in, with the help of my little sister Stella." I feigned a smile.

"How interesting. How old is this sister of yours?

* * *

Round about then, I collapsed.


	13. A Prince Gets Engaged

**I'm back!**

Clarity

Breakfast was a very, very strange affair. Namely because:

1) We'd been told that the Royal Family would be there. Which they weren't.

2) Some of the girls were grumbling about how they didn't get to meet the prince.

3) There was more food than I'd ever seen laid out for breakfast.

So all in all, there was quite the mystery (where is all that food coming from?).

I'd heard the rumours. I was sat next to Adrianna Nelson, who'd seen the prince last, and since she was refusing to say anything, that made it worse.

"Hey, Adrianna." I said quietly, putting my fork down for once. Adrianna almost jumped out of her seat in fright, and gave me a small smile. Her hair was messy, like she kept running her hands through it, and her eyes were faraway. On my other side, Sammie Wagner was absorbed in conversation with Hannah Reilly, and across from me, Cadence Whitewood was chatting to Ember DiAngelo. Mining for gossip, probably.

"Are you okay?" I asked, legitamately concerned for her. Adrianna sighed, and pushed her strange-looking pastry around her plate.

"It's just-I feel so guilty. Maybe if I'd just-" I cut Adrianna off gently as her eyes started to fill up.

"Hey, hey. Whatever happened isn't your fault, okay? Unless you deliberately poisoned him or something, you're going to be fine." Adrianna's lower lip trembled slightly, and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I-I shouldn't tell you, but he-he-Prince Janus, he collapsed. And I yelled for help and people came, but I was alone for maybe two seconds and I thought he was _dead._ It was so, so scary, Clarity...I'm going to be sick." Adrianna started gagging, and I grabbed the nearest bowl and watched as she emptied the contents of her stomach into it. Her face was deathly pale, and she kept dry heaving. I patted her on the back cautiously.

"Hey, drink some water or something. Drink it slowly though,' I crinkled my brow as I searched for my father's words, 'Or you'll just be sick again." I finished, passing Adrianna a glass of water. Cadence Whitewood finished her conversation-apparently bored of Ember already-and leaned over.

"Did you hear?' she whispered conspiratorially, 'That Jazz girl is to be married off to Prince _Erebus_ of all people. I mean, what did she have to do? He got kicked out of a boarding school in the German Federation, surely it's more of a punishment than an honour, right?" I shrugged, and tossed my hair over my shoulder. I wasn't too concerned about Jazz, but I didn't want to get Cadence on my bad side. This girl was no airhead.

"Maybe Prince Erebus fell in love with her. Jazz is quite pretty, maybe a bit rough around the edges, but maybe he likes that kind of thing. And I travelled with her; she's very free spirited..." I trailed off when Jazz approached us, her messy curls spilling over her back. She smiled at us, her teeth flashing.

"Hey Clarity, I just wanted you to know that I've been asked to marry Prince Erebus!' Jazz got a dreamy look on her face. 'I've had a crush on him for years...he said that he liked my personality and he really liked me. His parents even approved of the match. Which is weird, but I guess that it'll good for popularity. You know, both princes marrying daughters of Illéa." I suddenly realised that Jazz was much smarter than I'd given her credit for. Jazz showed off her shiny engagement ring-four little topaz and diamond stones entwined together in a cluster of white gold. Cadence raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Pretty." She said emotionlessly.

Delilah took it upon herself to enter the room in a flurry of violet skirts and designer perfume, a combination that made me, and a few other girls, gag.

"Ladies! I regret to announce your that the royal family shall not be present today due to a few...complications regarding Prince Janus. However, his royal Highness has decided to send two girls home; Lady Jazz and Lady Hadley. However, Lady Jazz shall be engaged to Prince Erebus, so she will still be taking part in our etiquette lessons and meals. Have a nice day, ladies, and wait for further instructions. Toodloo!" Delilah exited in a similar manner to which she entered, leaving Hadley in tears and Jazz grinning like a maniac.

The hall exploded into chatter, with Cadence whispering to Ember and glaring daggers at Jazz. Hadley was being comforted by a pretty New Asian girl whose name I didn't know. Annika was busy talking to Juniper with big hand gestures, whilst Rosalyn, Kaessy and Cassia listened in.

Adrianna was looking down at her lap, ignoring her neighbour, Isilmae, who was trying to start a conversation with her. We met eyes over her head, and we had a silent conversation that went pretty much like this.

 _Is that vomit I smell?_

 ** _Don't ask. She's kinda upset._**

 _Oh. Is it about the prince?_

 ** _Yeah._**

 _Right. Should I keep trying to talk to her?_

 ** _I don't know. Probably not._**

After that, Isilmae decided that it was best to just talk to Imogen and January, who had identical mischievous grins. January's eyes were alight as she pointed to her plate filled with food.

"Clarity...thanks. For, um, looking after me." I turned at the soft voice. It belonged to a flushed Adrianna. I shrugged.

"It's basic stuff. I look after my mom, so..." I choked up at the sight of my mom. And the doctor's voice...

 _There's a 25% chance one of your children may inherit one or both of your conditions as soon as their early twenties..._

I was pulled out of my reverie by a small tap on the shoulder by Sammie Wagner.

"You're Clarity, right? Mind passing me the sugar?" I passed my neighbour the sugar-shaker. She smiled at me.

"Thanks. Hey, wanna meet up at the Newsome Library later?"

"Um, sure."

 **AND I'M BACK!**

 **Did you miss me? Hehe. Thank you for all my lovely good wishes, I had a good time on holiday.**

 **Thank you all for my amazing reviews, you're all such lovely people. Group hug!**

 **Anyway, what are your theories to what happened to Janus? And what about Jazz and Erebus? Do you want me to let them have a POV? Well, review!**


	14. Poison, Asthma And Finnish Cussing

**Double update because I really love writing this.**

Sammie

With some luck, I would be able to recruit Clarity, and maybe Estelle and Arietta, not our little rebel sympathiser group.

Let me get this straight. We're not rebels. We don't kill people.

We just sympathise with them. A lot.

And I deliberately picked girls who I knew would have a good reason to join. Estelle's room was next to mine, and she'd already confided that she was deaf. Arietta's fingers were worked to the bone-I didn't have to be a doctor to know that (which is good, since I'm a songwriter). And I'd already seen Clarity eat food like no tomorrow. I mean, sure, I used to live pretty comfortably as an ex-Three doing a job that was done by the Threes anyway. But that didn't mean that I didn't sympathise. I was descended from Kriss Ambers, for goodness' sake! An original _northern rebel,_ who almost won the Selection. It's in my blood. And who was I to argue with that logic? So I joined the group on my fourteenth birthday. Sure, I disagreed with some aspects, but there were others that I totally agreed with.

Like entering one of our spies into the Selection. If she got Selected, the intel would be oh-so valuable.

So what did I do?

Enter. Duh. I'm here.

And I know what you're thinking: Samantha Wagner, this is suicide!

1) It's SAMMIE.

2) My parents had the exact same reaction.

But I hate the monarchy. I wasn't just doing it for me. I was doing it for all the people who lived as Eights because they couldn't afford to clean up in order to get a job. I was doing it for all those ex-Twos whose parents refused to let them be a mechanic or a chef because it's considered below them. I was doing it for every man and woman wrongly executed under Queen Eadlyn's rule. How can you do that? Execute someone without proof? That's why I did it; for all those people who got a bad lot in life.

Or at least, that is what I tell myself.

Janus

I woke up on a hospital bed, thinking, _oh, shizzle._

Then I thought, _why can I see Erebus and Bellona fighting?_

Because usually, fighting Bellona was my fortê. Sure, Erebus would never pass up an opportunity to aggrevate mom and dad (i.e-fighting their sweet Bells), but he was usually being sent to some kind of anger management group therapy, or running around like a maniac, shouting 'I WILL NOT COMPLY TO MY PARENTS' ORDERS! I AM A HUMAN BEING!' and stuff like that.

The latter, I must say, only occurred when Erebus got extremely drunk at the Christmas party last year. He also made out with Princess Belle, but that's something we don't talk about much. Partly because it almost cost us our alliance with France, and partly because it just made us look really stupid.

Real charmer, our Eri.

But I'm getting off track. The point was, Erebus and Bellona were screaming at each other in Finnish (AKA another language that I should know...but I don't) and, fortunately, I could understand that they were cursing at each other perfectly well.

Which yet again proves Imogen Freyland's theory that she'd presented to me: no matter where in the world you are, cursing is always understandable.

Good little philosopher, that Imogen.

"Bellona, narttu! Meidän isoveli ehkä kuolee, ja et anna vittu! Vitun narttu, ansaitset mätänemään helvetissä, voit manipuloiva huora.*" Bellona's face contorted with rage, which was something that made me want to hide under my strangely bright covers and cry like a little baby. Bellona shot back with,

"Mitä sinä soittaa minulle? Et ole veli minun, paskiainen. Hän ei kuole, haluat vain saavat minut tuntemaan huonoa. Lyön vetoa, olet murhanhimoinen petturi, kapinallinen ja all round kusipää!**" Now, I had no idea what that meant, but 'huora' sounded suspiciously close to a very rude word in the English language that specifically applied to women. I wondered what they were fighting about.

Oh yeah. I lay in a bed, barely conscious, and that's what I'm worried about. Seriously, if you're confused by this, you should just leave, because this is me about 90% of the time.

"Where am I?" I croaked out, just as Erebus looked ready to slap the glittering blue tiara off my sister's royal head. Which, in case you're wondering, I wouldn't have stopped from happening. Bellona can bring out the homicidal maniac in us all.

"Oh. You're awake." Bellona's nose was wrinkled, her face an expression of utter distaste.

"Dude, just so you know, I'm totally...wait, you've kinda gone...pale..." Erebus is a master of words, as you may be able to tell.

"Erebus, get a doctor." I squeaked, and my brother's face was cloudy. Erebus pressed a button on the top of my bedpost, and two doctors ran forwards.

"Your royal Highnesses, we respectfully request that you leave the room." Bellona, of course, stomped away, muttering about how I always ruined everything. Erebus bounded off, and grabbed two guards and dragged them with him.

Poor guards.

"My inhaler." I whispered, and a pretty girl with dark blue eyes fetched it for me. I guessed that she was maybe two years past the cut-off.

I breathed in, feeling the heaviness on my lungs lessen. Ever since I was nine, I'd suffered for asthma, and my siblings had no idea about it. But usually, I could feel an asthma attack coming on. What had happened in front of Adrianna wasn't an asthma attack, that much I knew. Most asthma attacks weren't like that, unless my entire life had been a lie, and asthma was actually killing me slowly and painfully.

I hoped that wasn't the case. I liked living.

"Your Highness, you have been poisoned." A man with serious sideburns explain whilst blue-eyes dabbed my forehead with a damp cloth.

"How?" I asked. Sideburns bit his lip, which wasn't a good look. It wasn't in _Vogue_ , or whatever fashion magazines there are.

"My prince, the only person who could've poisoned this...must've been dining with you or serving you."

Did I mention that I hate being crown prince?

 **Another chapter cranked out! I feel so proud of myself.**

 ***-Don't translate unless you're okay with insults and swearing.**

 ****-Not as bad, but still not recommended for under 13's (I know you're there! Hi!). Seriously, the royal family can do some serious cussing in Finnish.**

 **So thanks for all your reviews! Also, Roses323, EREBUS ISN'T EVIL! He's just a massive troublemaker, and kind of a brat. But seriously...who do you think poisoned our favourite prince? Staff, family-even one of the Selected? Theories, suspicions, opinions and criticism welcome!**


	15. Eliminations And The Big Reveal (Maybe)

Jennifer

It was hard not to eat like the ex-Sixes and Sevens. As an ex-Two, I was supposed to be refined, or act better than anyone below an ex-Four, at least.

Tell that to my mom whilst she's throwing up after a drinking marathon. When you're vomiting up your guts, it's hard to be refined.

Seriously, she had no idea that I'd even entered. The moment I found out, I packed my bag and slept over at a friend's house, telling the officials to interview me there. Maybe they knew about my mom, or maybe they thought I'd moved out. Hey, it wasn't that uncommon.

My maids-Lacey, Casey and Macey (very, very confusing, I know)-were very courteous, and I kind of liked it that way. I never really was a 'people' person, and the girls sat near me never bothered talking to me. Eloise mostly spoke to Jazz, Cecily kept herself to herself, Heather was too busy analysing reports from her dad most of the time, and Ember was too busy admiring her reflection on the back of her spoon.

Even though the palace was one of the most crowded places that I'd ever been to, I'd never been more lonely. On the first official day of the Selection, I threw myself into designing dresses for myself, whilst the others speculated and fussed over Adrianna Nelson. Mostly, I was left alone, and I preferred it over being crowded around like Adrianna.

There was no denying that the dresses were beautiful. Whilst the majority of girls had gone a bit over the top for a day dress, they had good taste in colour and style. There was this one green one with a sweetheart neckline that Eloise was wearing-you had to see it to comprehend how amazing it was. My dress-lilac, silk and embroidered with flowers-was pretty, sure, but as a designer I could tell it was inferior to some of the others. Not an insecurity. A fact. And that fact upset me a little more than I was willing to admit. Just a little. Not that I was _falling_ for a boy I'd never met-or anything like that.

Cadence

I'm not stupid.

I'm no airhead. Charm and charisma are different from stupidity.

And I was sure that I was going to win. I'm an actress, see. I know all about seduction and acting. My plan was to flirt my way ino Janus's heart, take a few jewels, and maybe have a kid or two to keep him sweet before showing my true colours (which are mauve* and blue, if you are wondering).

Still think I'm dumb, hon?

Yeah, didn't think so.

The second day of the Selection, we picked up when we left off, with the prince and royal family having breakfast with us. Apparently, the prince was still very weak (pfft, yeah right), so the rest of the interviews were to be put off till the end of the day. Which was annoying, but at least I got to perfect my alliances with Veronica and Ember, who were the easiest to manipulate-Ember, blind with a thirst for vengeance and power, Veronica...just plain dumb. They were both my toughest competition now that Hadley was gone.

After lunch, I decided to go to the Newsome Library to stake out some more of the competition. So far, I'd mentally eliminated around fifteen girls, but I still needed to get a read on the others.

I was pretending to read when I noticed the scars on Camila's arm.

"How did you get those scars?" I asked quietly, giving her my best you-can-tell-me-anything look. She didn't buy it.

"How is it any of your business, Miss Poser?" Camila walked away, her heels clicking. I sighed, and scooted over to Lana.

"Nice bracelet," I lied. God, it was awful-a mixture of acidic green and dizzying blue. Lana, of course, blushed (eck, not a good look) and played with it cautiously.

"Ya think so?" Ewww. Her breath smelt like eggs. Let me go metaphorically throw up**.

"Uh-huh. You're Lana, right? I'm Cadence." Before she could answer, Delilah walked in, her blonde hair pinned into a bun that, trust me, made her look like the victim of some particularly bodied plastic surgery. Just telling the truth. Hon.

"Ladies, ladies. Prince Janus has requested that you be split into groups. Group one: Lady Rosalyn, Lady Cassia, Lady Isilmae, Lady Juniper, Lady Clarity, Lady Adrianna and Lady Eloise. Group two: Lady Cecily, Lady Mirabelle, Lady Mariana, Lady Eleanor, Lady Émilie and Lady Cynthia. Group three: Lady Hannah, Lady Annika, Lady Imogen, Lady January, Lady Estelle, Lady Arietta, Lady Lunette and Lady Samantha. Group four: Lady Camila, Lady Lana, Lady Adelaide, Lady Desiree and Lady Lucilia. Group five: Lady Ember, Lady Veronica, Lady Cadence, Lady Ayesha, Lady Jennifer, Lady Heather and Lady Kaessy. That will be all." Obviously, we all began to whisper; some girls even beginning to make their way towards the others in their group. At least I was with Ember and Veronica.

Janus

See, I had a sneaking suspicion who had poisoned me.

Bellona.

Hold up! Before you think I'm crazy, Bellona always came first in plant studies and basic first aid. She'd know what poison wouldn't kill me, but would knock me out. It's a plausible theory.

At least it didn't hold up the Selection too much. I had already decided to get rid of group four-all the girls who could never be queen, plus two who had had extensive research proving that they might run into difficulties as queen.

Also, they would make the elimination seem more 'legit' as Erebus insisted on repeating in a Dominican accent.

I recorded it. For torture purposes. As a last resort. For people who had committed treason.

Yep, that's how bad it was.

I knew that on day three, I would be culling another five girls, leaving only twenty-eight still in the running. I told myself that it was because they would never ever win approval from the public, because the girls wouldn't be able to handle the pressure.

But deep inside, I knew that it was because my mom didn't approve of them.

 **And...done! Whew! Sorry to keep y'all guessing about who poisoned Janus...or am I still keeping you guessing! Also, shoutouts to the following: Demigod-Gallagher-Selected, thirteenth17, Roses323, Daffodilqueen and EvieLeeT for reviewing regularly. Thanks guys.**

 **Also, I have a poll on my profile for who will win. Check it out! So far only one person has voted, and the votes may or may not sway my decision.**

 ***-This is a fandom reference that very few people will get. But if you do, Will Herondale will rise up from the dead and hug you.**

 ****-If you're feeling dê ja vu, that's because it's intentional. See 'Sammie', first point of view.**


	16. Alliances, Parties And 28 Girls Left

Janus

Ah, day three. The day where I met the rest of the Selected and sent a group home.

Not that I was nervous or anything. Good Lord, what gave you _that_ impression?

Ugh, Erebus was rubbing off on me. Luckily, mom was sending him and Jazz away to greet the good people of Tammins because they were kinda mad that I sent their girl home on the first day. By kinda, they were yelling and had chants and signs. I didn't know where Hadley was, and I still don't to this day. She probably got married off.

Since I had been 'sick' (ahem POISONED ahem), it was the first day that I would see all thirty-three of them together-eating talking, gossiping. It was daunting, to say the least. I would have no Erebus. Just mom, dad, Bellona, thirty-three girls and me.

Ten minutes before breakfast, I was approached by a servant, handing me a note on a silver platter. It was tied delicately with silver ribbon, and it felt official enough-the paper was heavy, and my name was written in perfect cursive with what looked to be the standard advisor-issue black-ink fountain pen.

It read like this:

 _ **Our dearest crown Prince Janus,**_

 _ **We write to you as someone whom we suspect may feel pressured by Queen Eadlyn's reign. In the past thirty or so years, she has produced almost nothing, with the exception of a few more health centres and hostels. In comparison to the reign of your grandparents, King Maxon and Queen America (eliminating the castes, opening antenatal care centres for unprivilidged women, new and better schools etc), this is nothing. Surely you agree? If so, meet us inside the royal gardens at nine at night. If not...well, you'll need those precious safe rooms soon.**_

 ** _Yours faithfully,_**

 ** _The Angeles sector of the Italia Militia_**

Shivers went down my spine. The Italia Militia were in no way associated with Italy...or so Italy claimed. They demanded reforms and freedoms similar to those set in place by Princess Genevieve and Prince Nico, and though I agreed with them, they set fire to practically everything. They mailed bombs to mom's advisors. They pelted Royalists in the streets. Otherwise, not very nice people.

"Thank you, Darcy." I muttered, reading her name tag. She curtsied, and walked away, silver platter still in hand.

I knew that there were probably spies at work in the palace, so I kept my mouth shut. Bellona was too busy arguing with mom about dress funds to make any snotty remarks, and I was grateful. Dad liked to joke that if we ever capture any rebels, we were to let Bellona and her mouth torture them. He had no idea how right he was.

Breakfast was eerily quiet; every voice was like a banging drum in comparison to the relative silence. All the Selected spoke in hushed whispers, and my family and I didn't speak at all. Finally, I stood up to make my announcements.

"Hands up all ladies who are in group four!" I commanded. Five hands went up, and I winced inwardly. Now I had to tell them to go.

"After careful analysis, I have decided that all members of group four are to be...eliminated." Gasps went around the room, and the cameras zoomed in on my face.

"This is for a variety of reasons. You should know that in the Selection, we normally would not prosecute based on looks. However. Some of the girls in this group have a bad image. One that would not be associated with a queen. Some of the girls in this group have troubled pasts. And though I respect that you have worked your way up, this may impact on your decisions as queen. My next announcement is a garden party for groups one and five. Afterwards, there will be an elimination. Groups two and three, you will be taking etiquette with Delilah. There will be no elimination. Thank you for partaking in the Selection, group four, and good luck to the rest of you."

Some of the girls started crying. Others ate emotionlessly. Mom gave me an approving look.

But did I do the right thing?

Isilmae

I'm in group one. So, no pressure.

Already, I'd befriended Cassia and Rosalyn. Cassia reminded me of myself when I was younger-insecure and socially anxious. And though I wanted to view them as competition like that Cadence chick, it was hard, because they were the kind of girls I wished that I was friends with. I missed Cass* like crazy, but not as much as I thought I would. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but I hoped that Prince Janus would change his mind and cancel the eliminations. It would be sad to see any of them go.

"Isilmae! A few of us are gathering in Cassia's room, come on!" I glanced over from my seat in the Newsome Library to see Rosalyn and Juniper. Rosalyn had her blonde waves tamed into a fancy braid, and Juniper's honey coloured hair was tied up in an intricate bun on the back of her head.

"One second, let me bookmark my page first," I said, slipping in my leather bookmark between the pages of a worn paperback. Quickly, I smoothed down my periwinkle dress**, and followed the pair to Cassia's room, where Clarity, Cassia, Adrianna and Eloise were waiting.

"So, Isilmae, we figured that since we're a group, we'd better ally so that it's one of group five who goes. Hopefully either Cadence, Ember or Veronica." Rosalyn's voice washed over me, and I nodded. Eloise put up her hand.

"Aren't they, like, technically group four now?" Adrianna frowned, her forehead creasing.

"Huh. You know, Rosalyn, she kinda has a point." Cassia shrugged.

"Uh, whatever. The point is, we're all going to help each other out, because I have a suspicion that the girls in group five-four-whatever, might have had the same idea. So. Anyone need any help with their posture?"

 _Group Five_

"EVERY WOMAN FOR HERSELF!" Cadence yelled as group five burst into arguments and screams.

Kaessy sighed.

"Oh, well. I bet group one's no better." Ayesha raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Let's face it. We have no chance. They're all friendly with each other." Kaessy sighed, and tugged a strand of her red and brown hair forlornly.

"We're going to suck, aren't we?" Ayesha leaned over and patted her arm awkwardly.

"Not if we ask Delilah, we're not."

 **Hey hey hey! Sorry, I've been really sick and stuff. Also, my favourite character from the only anime I watch died, so...**

 ***-Cass is Isilmae's best friend back home, if you forgot.**

 ****-I want you to know that RESEARCH went into this. I googled the type of colour that went well with Isilmae's eye and hair colour.**

 **Also, I made some edits to the last chapter, because I needed Kaessy in group five for plot. So...yeah. Please review-I just hit 60 reviews, and I'd be ecstatic if I could reach 70. Lily out!**


	17. The Great Etiquette Rebellion

**As I wrote Imogen, I had temperature of around 102 degrees Fahrenheit. I apologise for any mistakes as a result of this.**

Imogen

As a reward for not being chosen to go to a garden party, we got etiquette lessons! Yay!

Yeah, you can imagine how _that_ went down.

"Is it proper etiquette to want to blow up her face?" Janie whispered after ten minutes of lecturing about cutlery use from Delilah. I quickly turned my snort into a cough.

"On the contrary, Miss Freedmen, it is most certainly not." I whispered back, and Janie turned a deep maroon colour as she tried to keep her laugh in. Émilie whipped her head around, her light blonde hair falling around her shoulders. Must itch.

"Can you shut _up?"_ she asked, "This might be actually useful on dates and stuff." Next to her, Arietta raised an eyebrow.

"Some of us might get eliminated before that. This is real life, not some dance routine, Princess."

Delilah cleared her throat loudly.

"Finished, girls? This is _not_ the way that one would be expected to behave in royal company!" Mariana and Arietta had matching expressions.

"Way to go, girlies!" Janie whispered in my ear, "Lead the rebellion against Delilah!" In that same moment, Mariana and Arietta practically exploded.

"Like we'll ever use this if we get kicked out early!" Mariana half-screamed, "I'm a maid, for God's sake!"

"I'm a seamstress! I'm lucky if I get a plate of rice, let alone a freaking steak dinner!" I could see Estelle's lips moving soundlessly as she tried to lip read all that was going on. We'd (we being Janie, Clarity, Arietta, Mariana and I) figured out pretty early on that she was deaf, but Estelle still kept up the pretence for others' sake.

"LADIES! Calm down! Open your books, and study the proper use of a steak knife! Pip-pip!" Sammie groaned as her bag split open, spilling all her books on the floor.

"Need some help?" I offered. She shook her head.

"I'm good, thanks." I turned to Janie, who looked utterly bemused.

"Wouldn't the proper use of a steak knife be for eating and cutting steak?" I stuffed my handkerchief into my mouth to stop my laughter. Them I noticed the shoes Janie was wearing.

"Sneakers?" I asked,though it probably came out something like this: Shckeekrers?, thanks to the handkerchief stuffed in my mouth. However, Janie knew what I meant, and clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Shut it, Imy! I just want to walk without breaking an ankle, okay?" I nodded, because I still couldn't speak. Janie removed her hand.

"Thanks. Also, you might wanna..." she pointed at my mouth and trailed off. I pulled the grey silk handkerchief out.

"Yeah. Anyway, don't you think Sammie is acting weird?" I lowered my voice so that the girl in question wouldn't hear. Janie shrugged.

"I haven't spoken to her since the Selection begun. I know that your room is near hers, but apart from that, I know nothing about her. Zip. Zilch. Nada." I saw Delilah giving us a dirty look, so I smoothed down my _very_ wrinkled light blue dress and stared at the pages in my etiquette book.

"My brain's gone numb," Janie muttered after a while.

"Tell me about it."

Ayesha

Since the rest of my group were behaving like savages, Kaessy and I struck up an alliance of sorts. We gave each other tips on colour pallets, and exchanged etiquette notes.

We were _much_ more restrained than...others. Cadence and Ember would steal Jennifer's dress designs and pick the best ones, whilst Veronica would keep her distracted. Heather was busy calling in favours from advisors and family, which made her a prime candidate for sabotage from Cadence and co. I'd seen Jennifer crying in her room, after she saw Cadence wearing a dress that she'd designed. It was hard, being in a group together.

"Ayesha! Wait!" Mirabelle hurtled towards me, a few strands of her hair coming loose from her long fishtail braid. I caught her as she straightened herself.

"Mariana, she got talking to Clarity, right? And Clarity let slip that they have a plan so that it's one of your group who gets kicked out. You seem okay, so make sure that it's not you or Kaessy who gets kicked out." I suspected as such. I nodded, and straightened my back.

"Thanks for the tip-off." Mirabelle shrugged.

"I want to win, but I'd rather Veronica or Ember get kicked off before you. Girls like that? They take themselves out. But it's just a heads up." With that, she flounced away, her heels clicking.

* * *

Party time, and I was overly self-conscious.

Mirabelle and Mariana's information was right-the girls in group one seemed polished but natural, with easy smiles and compliments everywhere. I spotted Cassia gently adjusting the set of Clarity's shoulders behind a white marquee, and I winced at Kaessy's slight slouch.

"Kaes!" I hissed, beckoning her. She turned, and waved me over to the prince.

"I must say, all you ladies look wonderful," Prince Janus complimented, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I knew that smile. It was the one I wore constantly.

"Kaessy, you must try the pink lemonade!" I trilled, practically dragging her to the corner where Cassia was subtly playing with the folds of material on Junuper's dress to disguise a small wine stain.

"Ayesha, what are you-" I set her shoulders back, tilted her chin and poked her cheek.

"Smile. Have you seen the other girls? They've formed an alliance, Kaes, so it's one of us who gets out." Cassia looked slightly guilty, and stepped forwards.

"Look, I'm sorry about that. The plan is to evict either Veronica, Ember or Cadence. We have nothing against you." Juniper nodded enthusiastically, and Cassia quickly pinned over her bright blue cuffs, successfully hiding the stain.

"Thank _s,_ Cassia. Oh, and Ayesha, Kaessy...nice seeing you." The pair speed walked away, leaving Kaessy with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Oh, shit." she muttered. "We're _so_ screwed." I opened my mouth and closed it again.

"I second you on that one."

 **Yay, another chappie! I was going to put the elimination in this chapter, but I decided that I was going to be mean. Anyway, Alia Mehra, I've put the groups on my profile. And DGS, I mentioned in chapter fifteen that Janus was pressured into eliminating group four by his mom. And it was a good excuse to get rid of my self-inserts and two others, so...review, maybe?**


	18. A Date Is Scheduled, And The Party Ends

**Mwahahahaha...I'd be lying if I said that I was sorry.**

Rosalyn

Cassia returned from the 'Princess Workshop' with Juniper in tow and wide, wide eyes.

"Ayesha and Kaessy know about the alliance." I exchanged looks with Isilmae. Quickly, I scanned the area for a girl with red and brown hair accompanied by a girl with black hair and brown skin. I furrowed my brow, and my hands went subconsciously to my waist, searching for tools to play with.

"Where?" I asked, pulling the end of my braid into my mouth before Cassia dragged it out and flicked it over my shoulder.

"Princess workshop. Kaessy has posture problems." Clarity giggled and we stared at her. She shrugged.

"What? It sounds weird." Isilmae rolled her eyes at Clarity's childishness, and pulled at her bracelet anxiously.

"So, what are we going to do?" she asked anxiously, "Should I get Addie?" Cassia raised an eyebrow.

"You know she hates being called that." Isilmae shrugged it off.

"She isn't here, and you know how I love to shorten names."

"I've known you for less than a week!" Clarity was watching them like a tennis match, her eyes darting between them.

"But that's like two years in Selection years!"

"Selection years?" I sighed, and walked away from the group to fetch Adrianna...only to find that she was deep in conversation with Prince Janus.

"So, I'll see you later?" Prince Janus asked, twisting a lock of dark hair around his finger nervously. Adrianna blushed, letting her hair cover her face.

"Sure. Um-I'd better-"

"Yeah-uh, I'm gonna go, um, talk to some of the others, er...nice talking to you, Adrianna." I tapped Adrianna's shoulder, and she jumped slightly.

"What is it?" she asked, her cheeks still holding traces of her blush.

"Group one meeting. Kaessy and what's-her-name-"

"Ayesha."

"Yeah, they know about the alliance." Adrianna straightened, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Where are the others?" she muttered, low enough that Jennifer, who was nearby, couldn't hear. I pointed over at the four of them.

"Cassia and Isilmae are having a weird conversation slash argument about...heck, I don't know, Junie's sipping lemonade and Clarity's watching them like a tennis match." The corners of Adrianna's mouth quirked up.

"Oh, the irony." she muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Come on."

* * *

"What are going to do?" Juniper asked, her eyes wide. Cassia shrugged.

"Welcome them in? Hell if I know, I'm not very social. This is the biggest group of people I've ever been in." Adrianna looked confused, and scrunched up her nose.

"Aren't you a model?" Cassia shrugged.

"Social anxiety is a bitch." Clarity cleared her throat, and gestured towards a beaming Kaessy, who was talking to Prince Janus. Jealousy washed over me for half a second, but I soon put a stop to that. Kaessy was nice, if not a bit squealy.

"She seems happy enough. It's Ekaparnika/Ayesha/Whatever her name is who bothers me. She's so...uptight." Isilmae scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"You'd be uptight too if you live in a world where women are used as business and political pawns. Besides, I sit next to her for meals. She's okay." I threw up my hands, and sighed.

"Look, all this arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. All in favour of adding Kaessy and Ayesha to the alliance, say Aye." Adrianna and Isilmae muttered 'aye' whilst the rest of us looked undecided.

"Alrighty then, all those it in favour, say Nay." I, along with Cassia, Juniper and Clarity, said 'nay'. Isilmae crossed her arms.

"I'm not happy about this," but she didn't say any more.

Mariana

Whilst the girls in One and Five got to socialise, I locked myself in my room and screamed into my pillow.

"Are you alright, Miss?" my maid Janelle asked, "Do you want us to draw you a bath?" I shook my head. I wanted a shower. I wanted little jets of water pounding on my back, and cheap shower gel on my sponge. But there were no showers, because apparently, standing up and washing yourself for three minutes is too much effort.

"No," I mumbled, face still pressed into my pillow, "On both counts, no." Another maid, Hylla, smoothed my hair tenderly. I missed my mom. God, it sounded so childish, but I just wanted my mom.

"Miss, you'll be fine. A lot of us maids are rooting for you. You're like us." I shook my head, and removed my head from my pillow.

"I'm not," I murmured, half to myself, "I'm just an ex-Eight who made Phillip Baxter be unenthusiastic. I'll be kicked out because of pressure and prejudice from the public." My third maid, Willow, shook her head at me.

"Miss Mariana, you have as much right as anyone else to be queen." I sighed, and inhaled the scent of their shampoo; strawberries and fresh mint.

"I should. But I don't." my maids exchanged worried glances.

"Miss, you're never like this. You're always so positive and happy..." Janelle ventured, her blue eyes wide.

"I'm sorry...it's probably just PMS or, I don't know, something." Janelle and Hylla got the hint and left. But Willow remained stubbornly by my bedside.

"Miss Mariana. A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be crying. A girl as nice as you shouldn't be lying. A girl as young as you shouldn't be working. Miss Mariana, look at me. I want you to win." Willow's grey eyes bored into mine, and a strand of dark hair started coming loose from her cap.

"I know. Me too." I pulled myself up into a sitting position, and ran a hand through my hair tiredly. "I want to win too."

Janus

Okay, so I'd gotten myself a date with Adrianna, the pretty girl with a weird background on her picture. No pressure or anything. I just had to spend half an hour...more or less alone...with a pretty girl...oh, God.

As for eliminations, I had no idea.

I liked Clarity. There was something quite awesome about a fragile girl with an undercurrent of steel. Juniper could be shy, but was good to talk to. Cassia seemed anxious, but open. Which summed up my attitude, actually.

Who to get rid of?

Then I saw Jennifer Grant with red-rimmed eyes.

"Lady Jennifer?" I said, and she looked up.

"Prince Janus," she greeted, smoothing down her dress, 'A pleasure." Her eyes darted to Veronica and back down at her own dress. Jennifer Grant, ex-Two... _Fashion designer._

Oh no.

"Would you...walk with me?" I requested, and she gave me a hint of a smile.

"Of course, Your Highness." I took her arm and gave her a tentative smile back.

"Just call me Janus. My siblings only ever do hat to annoy me," I paused, and she gave a small laugh. "Do you have any siblings?" Jennifer's face darkened slightly, and I knew that I'd come across a touchy subject.

"No...Janus. I used to wish for one when I was younger-perhaps Princess Bellona's age-but not anymore." I blinked at her choice of words, but didn't say anything. Finally, we reached what seemed to be almost all of group one, and I let her go.

"Nice talking to you, Lady Jennifer." Jennifer smiled a little.

"Likewise."

* * *

"Ladies, ladies!" Delilah called, and I walked out from behind a hastily assembled screen. A few gasped, Kaessy Devau blushed, and Rosalyn Ivers whispered something to her neighbour.

"After careful deliberation, the girl who I have decided to eliminate is...Lady Veronica. Please pack your bags, say your goodbyes and wait outside your room, where some staff will show you where to go. Thank you for participating." Group one were smiles all round, and even group five looked pleased. Suspicion confirmed, I thought.

And now I had a date for tonight.

 **Hello, people! As a reward for giving me 70 lovely reviews, I am holding a contest! I will be picking five quotes to incorporate into this story, and they can be your own or someone else's. However, you must write a quote that is NOT for your own character...hehe. Also, you can also ask me any question! As long as it isn't too personal (full name, phone number, address) I promise that I will reply next update. Sayonara, my people, and good day!**

 **~Leave a review, maybe?~**


	19. Theories, Arguments And Sick Girls

**I'm on Polyvore (princessoffandom), and I've posted some outfits for the girls, so you can get a basic idea of what they look like.**

Adrianna

When I returned to my room, I found a maid waiting outside my door, holding a heavy-looking silver platter. As I approached her, she straightened up.

"Are you Lady Adrianna, miss?" she asked in a nervous-sounding voice. I nodded.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Fiona, miss, the Prince's maid, miss. He asked me to give you this, miss." Fiona fumbled, and handed me a paper roll tied with silver ribbon. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Fiona." Quickly, I entered my room, waving to my maids Viola, Zia and Scarlet, and sat down on my bed. It took me two attempts to open up the scroll, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zia and Violet exchange knowing glances.

"Not a word," I warned, "My ribbon untying skills are horrible, I know." They erupted into giggles, and began to busy themselves with sewing up the sleeve on my dress.

 _ **Lady Adrianna,**_

 _ **I would be privileged if you could meet me outside your room at 8.00PM, where I would proceed to take you for a tour of the gardens.**_

 _ **Awaiting your reply,**_

 _ **Prince Janus.**_

I internally squealed, and cast around the room for a pen. Scarlet quickly tossed me a blue ballpoint, and I gave her a thumb up. On the back, I wrote,

 _ **Prince Janus,**_

 _ **I would be honoured.**_

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 _ **Adrianna.**_

I stepped outside, looking for a maid, only to find Fiona waiting for me. I slipped her the paper.

"Please give this to Prince Janus." I requested, trying not to blush. Fiona placed the paper onto her platter, gave me a tiny smile, and walked away.

I had a date.

Arietta

"You're burning up," my maid, Katy, observed. I sighed, and pressed my hand to my forehead.

"I'll be alright. I just need to lie down." Another maid, Maia, looked troubled.

"You know, miss, we could send for a doctor..." I shook my head, and reached for my glass of water.

"Maia, trust me on this. If I'm not better by the end of dinner, I promise that I'll send for a doctor." Leto sighed, and adjusted her cap.

"Shall we draw you a bath, miss?" I smiled at her gratefully.

"Please. I don't care what's in it-I trust you." Leto, Maia and Katy flushed slightly, and busied themselves in bathroom. I cringed as I felt another wave of pain coming on.

"Miss?" Katy called, her voice sounding disembodied.

"I'm fine-I just stubbed my toe." I lied. Come on, Arietta. You can do better than this. I forced myself to take another sip of water. _You've worked ten hour shifts in agony, getting through a posh dinner is nothing._ I felt myself about to vomit, and I rushed to the bathroom where the tub was half-way filled. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet, and one of the girls pulled my head back, whilst another pressed cool flannels on my face. Oh, crap. Maia was going to kill me.

"I'll call for a doctor." I heard her say, and I finally drew myself away from the toilet bowl. Katy and Leto dabbed at my forehead and mouth, rubbing circles on my back and saying soothing words that all mixed together. I took a deep breath.

I'll be fine.

It's just a bug.

Or at least, that is what I tell myself.

Janus

According to a doctor, one of the girls-Arietta-was sick, and needed further tests.

Fan-bloody-tastic*.

As if I didn't have enough to worry about. I still didn't know who poisoned me, I had a date, and it looked like group one were ganging up on me-ahem, I mean had an alliance.

Add that to the Italia Militia-which, by the way, I had no idea how to deal with-and I had a major headache.

Taking Adrianna to the gardens was a great idea, in my opinion. If I decided to meet with them, I had an excuse for being out so late. Adrianna would like the gardens. Everyone's happy, apart from mom, who was working on some top secret project and being moody.

But as I prepared to get dressed for dinner, a horrible thought occurred to me.

 _What if both me and Arietta getting sick one week within each other is no coincidence?_

 _What if it was a warning from the Militia?_

 _What if they serve steak tonight?_

Only kidding. The last one wasn't real.

That's something Erebus would think. He hates steak.

* * *

Dinner was a disaster.

Hannah Reilly had also taken sick, alongside Mariana Jacobsen and Eleanor Wilson.

My suspicions were more or less confirmed-somebody had poisoned the girls. And it was strange that none of them were at the garden party...

The garden party was the equivalent of an own goal. We'd diverted our guards there, because of the potential rebels. Through free will. Giving an undercover rebel chance to strike...it was a shame that I hadn't figured this out earlier. I wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. I was just four or five hours too slow.

Talk about bad timing.

Bellona had also decided to be particularly insufferable.

"But moooom, one of Erebus' friends broke my purple tiara! I want a new one!" my mom sighed.

"Bells, you understand that-"

"Mom, look at the facts. This could severely impact on the reputation of the royal family!" Dad quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And how would that work, sweetheart?" Bellona put down her fork.

"Well, everyone says that the purple brings out my eyes-" I snorted.

"Maybe that's just because they're too scared to say anything else." I pointed out. Bellona ignored me.

"As I was saying, it brings out my eyes, making me look more lovable. Without the tiara, my eyes look positively dull, which means that I look older and more withdrawn, making the public think that I'm ungrateful. Thus, impacting on our image."

"I think whining about a tiara is ungrateful," I muttered under my breath. Bellona turned on me, her green eyes flashing.

"Says _you._ You don't care about anything, Janus, and you're the heir, for goodness' sake. All my life, I've been told that I should stay out of these matters, because I'm not the heir. But I care more about this country than you and Erebus put together!" she slammed her glass down. "I think that'll take the rest of my dinner in my room. Think about what I said, _Janus."_ Bellona stormed away, leaving both my family and the Selected staring at the door in shock.

 **Another chapter, done! Have your feelings changed towards Bellona in any way? Tell me!**

 **Replies to questions-**

 **thirteenth17: My birthday is 23rd Sepetember (Autumn Equinox! I feel so special!). My favourite number is two. If I could travel anywhere, I'd go to New York. And my eye colour is hazel.**

 **Demigod-Gallagher-Selected: You pick your questions, huh? Uh...so hard! It's a tie between Harry Potter, PJO/HOO and the Shadowhunter Chronicles. As for favourite band, it has to be Green Day or Coldplay.**

 **Cloudy5-I'm not sure how to answer this! Okay, so I was re-reading the Heir, and thinking about Eadlyn's attitude and how ironic it would be if she had two children so unlike her, and one of them was the heir. And then I realised how cool it would be to make her doppelgänger the equivalent of Osten-the youngest child- and this was born.**

 **Also, Roses323-the irony is that Rosalyn used the 'back and forth like a tennis match' expression to describe a conversation between Cassia and Isilmae, because Isilmae is actually a tennis player.**

 ***-A British expression. Couldn't control my inner Brit xD**


	20. Outsider Observation And A Date

Sammie

It was revealed that there was a 'bug' sweeping the palace. Oh, please. It wasn't me or my group, but I knew that this was no coincidence.

A bunch of girls had turned up at the hospitaL, vomiting and screaming in pain. Everyone was in a panic. It seemed that common sense had gone out the window, and there were rumours flying around everywhere-a plague, an experiment one wrong-but I could tell that only I and another-Annika-knew that it was poison. She was military-of course. Of course she knew.

The girls in my group had heard from some other girls that group one were in an alliance. Cue Imogen, the only one brave enough to consider informing anyone, telling me dramatically that there was a 'conspiracy'. I liked Imogen. She had cool hair, and plenty of attitude. Perhaps she'd join our group-as a cattle rancher and ex-Seven, she could be a sympathiser. Imogen also let slip that she too was considering allying herself with Janie, and would I like to join? I told her that I'd think about it, but I was lying. I was a rebel, or near enough, and the closer I got to the others, the more my cover risked being blown.

Perhaps it was sheer luck, but I also figured out that Adrianna would be going on a date with Prince Janus. My suspicions were confirmed by Adrianna whispering to a certain Junier Staylor about something, and Juniper smiling back and congratulating her. I wasn't jealous-more peeved that it was a girl from group one. They seems so perfect-happy, pretty girls with good jobs. It's not that I'm not pretty-my hair is perfectly nice, and my eyes can be a nice shade of amber in the right light-but it seems unfair that all the 'queenly' girls had banded together.

I had no sympathy for Veronica, the girl who left after the garden party. Rumour was that she stole the dress designs from Jennifer. She did deserve to be eliminated, but the rest of the girls just seemed a little hard on luck. Group five had great girls in, but the fact that two were complete bitches made sure that any hope of an alliance went down in flames.

Truth be told, I though the whole alliance business was ridiculous. Some girls, such as Janie and Imogen, had genuine friendships, and didn't seem too bothered about the crown. The fact that there was only two didn't count against them, either. But six girls- _six-_ in alliance...never going to work. So I made sure that I kept myself to myself. This alliance business was risky, underhanded and going to end in tears.

Janus

Ten minutes before the date, and I was sweating like a-a-heck, I was sweating so much that I had nothing to compare it to. I'd decided that I'd wear the suit from yesterday (what? It's clean!), without gloves. Gloves seemed like I was afraid to touch her, like I was afraid of touching a non-royal.

Gloves, in short, just made me feel too stiff and unlike _me._

My butlers Ivan and Gregory kept giving each other knowing looks. Oh, joy. Now all of the palace staff would know about my date.

Mom never mentioned the Selection being so...intrusive.

"Shall we lead you to the lady's room, sir?" Ivan asked politely, dusting off my shoulders quickly. Gregory remained motionless, ready for action as always. As a child, I'd drawn my butlers and guards as ninjas, with swords and guns and nun-chucks. Bellona drew them bowing down and serving her. Spot the difference?

"Yes please. It's Lady Adrianna's." Ivan quickly led me down to the second floor, through a maze of corridors until I reached one with the name plate ' **Lady Adrianna Nelson'.**

"Good luck, sir." he muttered, and walked away. I sighed, and checked my watch. One minute to eight. Taking a deep breath, I knocked briskly on the door, and waited a few seconds, until Adrianna appeared in a mint green dress that reached her ankles and white ballet flats. She smiled at me, and took me arm. Hurriedly, I cleared my throat.

"So I'd thought I'd take you for a walk around the gardens, get to know you a little better." Adrianna nodded.

"Sure." we walked in relative silence, until I came up with a question.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" she cocked her head slightly, and tapped her chin with her free hand.

"I suppose any shade of purple or blue. Periwinkle's a nice colour. What's yours?" I pondered her question as we descended the steps.

"I think it's grey. Maybe that's a bit strange, but there are some beautiful shades of grey. Green...your dress is a nice colour, but personally, I find it a bit...I don't know, it's hard to describe. But grey, grey's a constant. Blend all the colours in the world, and you get grey." Adrianna looked at me, with her pale blue eyes, and looked down hurriedly.

"That-that's beautiful. I work in a library, and that's quote-worthy." I shrugged, and pulled her around another corner.

"Maybe. Bellona's always been the quote-worthy one. I've heard the advisors say that she'd be a better ruler than me." Adrianna sighed.

"Listen, I bet all these advisors can't remember a time before your mom was queen. But my grandparents, they always told me that Queen America and King Maxon were the best rulers Illéa ever had. And they also told me that they were nothing- _nothing_ -like Queen Eadlyn. So how can they know that Bellona would be best, when they're forgetting the type of rulers who dissolved the Castes?" I stared at her astounded.

"You have a strange way of thinking of things." Adrianna shrugged, just as we reached the palace doors.

"Someone has to say it." I clicked my fingers, and two guards opened the heavy oak doors.

I heard Adrianna gasp as she took in the elaborate trimmed bushes, the rows upon rows of flowers, the cherry blossom trees and the buzzing fireflies.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. I smirked,

"Pretty cool, right?" Adrianna grinned, her face lighting up.

"In my province, we don't have stuff like this. Oh, my sister would just die if she could see this garden." I lead her over to a bench, and we sat there in silence for a while.

"So, what do you do at home?" Adrianna shrugged, her eyes focused on the horizon.

"I'm a part-time librarian and babysitter. I'm still studying though. And when I have any free time, I help my sister Stella learn Braille." I leaned back against the hard bench.

"That doesn't sound very fun..." Adrianna raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, neither does ruling a country, but look at the twenty-eight of us." a thought occurred to me.

"Adrianna, be honest-do you think they're here for me or the crown?" she bit her lip, deliberating on her answer.

"I think...some girls aren't in love with you, but more of the idea of you. They want to find their prince charming, and since you're the only one available, they've brainwashed themselves ino believing that they love you. And then there are the girls who are here to escape normal life. Maybe they're being pressured into a marriage or job the don't want. And they signed up to get away from it. Plus, they'll get some money for themselves. I know some who are genuinely head over heels. And I know others wo are here for the crown. You've got a very mixed bag." I glanced at her. Throughout her entire speech, she hadn't looked at me once.

"Which one are you?" I asked. Adrianna looked down at her hands, her white fingernails almost shining in the moonlight.

"I-I don't know." she breathed.

And then the shots started to fire.

 **Another chapter, done! Also, I forgot to mention that Mariana was submitted by rebelsroyalty. I put Adrianna's and Janus' outfits on Polyvore, so go check them out! Please review, and thank you so much for the 85 I've gotten so far.**


	21. The Bullet And The Flashback

Annika

As a military fighter pilot, I knew about the attack before anyone else.

Apart from, of course, the happy couple. Janus and Adrianna.

Alarms started blaring a full ten seconds after I removed my high heels in order to run better. Being pretty smart, Sammie Wagner, Imogen Freyland and Janie Freedmen soon followed suit. I had a feeling that Janie would've taken off her heels anyway, but that's irrelevant.

Once the alarms went off, groups of us were herded like sheep into an underground safe room, where Princess Bellona, Queen Eadlyn and Crown Prince Kile were.

No Janus.

No Adrianna.

No Cassia.

No Mirabelle.

I scanned the room for the other Selected. I recognised Eleanor Wilkins being wheeled in from the sickbay, alongside the other poisoned-ahem, sick-girls. Estelle looked terrified, as if searching for an explanation.

And then I remembered.

She's deaf. She doesn't know what's going on.

"Estelle, can you read my lips?" I asked, after I sat down next to her on a cot. After a second, she nodded.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice almost drowned out by the nervous chatter and occasional hysterics.

"It's a rebel alarm that's going off. The rebels have infiltrated the palace. We're in a safe room." Estelle's eyes widened after my explanation. She look vulnerable as anything, her eyes darting between the door and the ceiling. I realised that all she'd ever known was silence, indescribable silence, the kind that makes little children burst into tears after a while. I'd take the blaring alarms over that any day.

People watching isn't as fun when you know there are people missing.

Ten minutes passed, and no sign of Mirabelle, Adrianna, Cassia or Janus were to be seen.

Five more minutes, and Cassia and Mirabelle arrived, looking shaken but fine.

Until Cassia's blood dripped on the floor, a perfect circle, and she passed flat out, her head cradled by cold, cold stone.

No Janus. No Adrianna.

Just twenty six girls watching number twenty seven turn an indigo sleeve bright red.

Janus

I should've known better.

Adrianna was shot at some point; where exactly I didn't know. But I did know that her blood was drip, drip, dripping onto the soft earth, and that her face was contorted with pain.

Guards, some of them barely sixteen, fired shots and fell from the shots fired by the rebels, their helmets clattering uselessly against the ground.

After five or so minutes, the guards seemed to remember that Adrianna and I were there.

Four guards dragged us into an unidentified safe room and ran off into the night, their guns trembling in the increasingly strong wind. The stone seemed to be radiating coldness, and Adrianna shivered before promptly passing out.

That sucked. Not as much as being ambushed by the Italia Militia, but it still sucked.

I realised quite quickly that I was alone with a bleeding, passed out girl with no real first aid training. I figured that there would be some bandages or blankets or something, so I ran my hands against the wall, hoping to hit a shelf.

"Shit!" I cussed, as I bumped my wrist-the one that had been stitched up after I fell on a stack of glass plates-on a wooden shelf. I reached my hand a little higher, coming in contact with a smooth candlestick and a box full of matches. I grabbed them, and continued feeling my way along the shelf, until... _bingo._ I found a roll of soft material, and a folded square of more material.

I knelt down, and lit the candle, praying to every deity I knew of that I wouldn't burn myself. I even found myself praying to Erebus, god of darkness, the guy my brother was named after. It seemed to work, and I balanced the candle on the floor, so that it cast a dim glow around the room. Adrianna's huddled form was in the corner, blood making her light brown hair sticky. The shelf I found was piled high with bandages, antiseptic and blankets, and I saw another dozen candles and matches. There was another shelf behind me, holding bottles of water and a few loaves of bread. Shaking slightly, I made my way over to Adrianna, grabbing a bottle of antiseptic and a pair of tweezers on the way. Slowly, I moved her hair to find a bullet lodged in her arm. I grabbed the tweezers, and attempted to extract the silver cylinder.

Wait.

Most bullets aren't silver.

This is a message. They shot her deliberately.

But that seems awfully risky, for a message. But then again, nobody else would study the bullets of the rebels. For all the doctors knew, they had just changed ammo.

But they aren't going to be the next king. Lucky for them.

Gripping the tweezers harder, I quickly pulled the bullet out, wincing as Adrianna's arms tensed with pain. I wiped it on my jacket, and nearly dropped it on the floor.

 _La potenza della libertà*._

 _The power of freedom._

Italian. On a bullet. With the Italian coat of arms inscribed below.

But the Italians are our allies. Right?

But then a memory surfaced; slightly faded but definitely there.

 _It was my grandmother's funeral and I was thirteen years old, dressed in a suit too big for me. And old queen Nicoletta sat in the royal box, weeping as her children held her. There were other foreign dignitaries there, too, but none of them were weeping like her. And I saw the look she gave my mother-you will never, ever replace Queen America in my eyes. Not in a million years._

I felt dizzy and lightheaded. Queen Nicoletta had died two years ago, but her children, and her children's children were still on the throne.

They're not waging war on Illéa. They're waging war on mom, for not being half the queen my grandmother was.

Just my luck, huh?

I sighed, and began to unpeeled the silver coating on the bullet. Underneath, someone had written, in crude English,

 ** _Mother's son._**

Oh, God.

 **Woo! I'm alive!**

 ***-From Google Translate. Sorry.**

 **So, I'm sorry, Roses323, for shooting Adrianna. But it's all in the name of plot, kay?**


	22. More Fun In The Chamber Of DOOM

Hannah

Since there was nothing to do apart from talk, I decided to make conversation with Juniper. She was a flutist, if I remembered correctly, and since I was having serious trouble playing Für Elise*, I wondered if she had any tips.

"Uh, hi." I muttered, my voice already sounding too loud. Well done, Hannah. Juniper glance round, looking surprised that someone had decided to talk to her.

"Oh, uh, hey. You're, um, Hannah. Right?" I nodded, and tried to think of a way to jump start this conversation. Um, um, um...

"Can you play Für Elise on flute?" I blurted out, trying not to slap myself.

"Yeah. It took me forever though-it's so easy on piano, but on flute it's about a thousand time harder. Why do you wanna know?" I felt myself blushing. My music was always a secret, and I suddenly had an irrational fear of admitting it.

"Um, I'm chasing after a music scholarship, and I've mastered just about everything on flute apart from that bastard song. What's your secret?" Juniper smiled, a wry little smile that made her look completely different in the dim light. She tapped her nose.

"Nose plugs. They don't cost much, but they are _totally_ worth it. You can use them for any other woodwind or brass instrument." I furrowed my brow slightly. I'd had a good education, but since my school mostly consisted of ex-middle caste kids, we'd never really needed to know this kind of stuff.

"How do they work?" I asked. Juniper thought for a moment.

"You know how those professional swimmers use nose plugs?" I nodded, "Well, I think it's so that the air last longer, and that water doesn't get in your nose. It's kinda the same thing with instruments, except there's no water. It's a lot easier, trust me, even if it's hard to explain." That kind of made sense.

"Where do I buy them from?" Juniper gave me a small smile.

"Swimming pools. They sell them where you pay to get in." I chewed my lip, a bad habit that I'd picked up from my dad. It was one of the only things that we had in common, actually.

Cassia had arisen from her fainting fit, and blushed awkwardly.

"Um, I kinda have a thing about blood...yeah. Long story short, I scraped my arm real bad, and when I saw my blood, um, I kinda...freaked." In the corner, Annika rolled her eyes.

"Ya don't say," Ayesha gave her a look, the kind of look that had occasionally passed between Janie and Imogen. Huh. Ayesha and Annika. Who'd a thunk it?

Jennifer was sketching frantically, practically cross-eyed with concentration, whilst Cadence sobbed over-dramatically, leaning on Ember who was patting her back and saying how simply _awful_ it was. Pfft. A staged performance if I'd ever saw one.

Clarity

I've been in some tight situations. I've had to go without food for almost a week. I've had to sell all of my clothes apart from a pair of jeans and a shirt so that we could cover my mom's hospital bills.

But sat in a cold stone room with the royal family and twenty-six other girls?

Mhm, I think _not._

I mean, for starters, there is nothing. To bloody. Do.

Talking just seems so pointless. Group one were mourning one of our own-because, let's face it, Adrianna was far too delicate to survive a rebel attack-and no-one dared interrupt the sobs emanating from Isilmae and Rosalyn. Most of group two were hospitalised, which was a shame, since I got along fairly well with Arietta. Group three...actually, I couldn't come up with an excuse not to talk to group three, but they seemed so happy, I couldn't exactly intrude on that. And group five...four...whatever, well, they consisted of Jennifer, the loner of sorts, Heather, who I just had bad vibes about, Cadence and Ember (need I explain?), Kaessy, who was waaaay too enthusiastic for my liking and Ayesha, who was more uptight than a goddamn guitar string.

So, you see, I'm not exactly a big believer in self-inflicted pain.

And then the door burst open, which was terrifying, to say the least, until we figured out that it was actually four guards, Prince Janus, and an unconscious Adrianna.

An unconscious, bleeding Adrianna.

Janus, though, had a solemn and worried expression, and he kept twirling something over and over in his hand. I thought that it was maybe a ring, because it was small, and appeared to be fairly light.

Two doctors, who I didn't even know were there, rushed forwards and asked Janus all kind of questions, before leading Adrianna away. It wasn't like when Cassia had passed out-Cassia had regular breathing, and the same lightly tanned skin. Adrianna, however, was as pale as milk, and her breathing was shallow. And I'm no doctor, but I was pretty sure that that was bad.

It was Cadence who made the first noise; she burst into overdramatic tears again; and Janus glanced at her curiously. Don't be stupid, dammit!

Of course, he was the prince, so he patted her back awkwardly and spoke quiet words to her anyway. Annika looked as if she was going to unleash a torrent of sarcastic remarks, but just about managed to hold her tongue. Literally. She had her hand clapped over her mouth and everything.

Poor Eleanor chose that exact moment to retch and throw up, all over Cadence's beautiful peach dress.

Ha. Served her right. Bitch.

Eleanor looked mortified, and uttered an endless stream of apologies, but Cadence's eyes visibly darkened. But for appearances' sake, she smiled, and 'graciously' accepted her apology.

Ugh. If I were Eleanor, I'd be smiling and telling her that I missed, and aimed at her face.

I guess it's a good job that I'm not Eleanor, then.

But she still deserved a medal for infuriating Cadence. I'd make her one myself, if I was any good at that kind of stuff.

But I'm not. So I resigned myself to the silence, and decided to take the logical option and fall asleep. I'd rather do that over hearing arguments and Adrianna screaming in pain.

 **99 reviews? Thank you so much! And I'm glad you all liked my idea. As for XOStarbrightXO, I'm not a big Keadlyn shipper myself, but the people demanded it! *strikes pose from Les Misérables***

 ***-I did my research, and this is meant to be really, like, ridiculously hard on flute.**

 **Also, five of you have voted on the poll, and I can tell you that so far, Annika is coming top. So if you want your girl, or any other girl, to win, y'all better get voting!**


	23. Another Royal Family Argument

Janus

After twenty-three long hours, the palace was finally secured, and I was all but certain that the Italia Militia did have something to do with Italy.

Luckily, the girls were all okay-Cassia sheepishly announced to her worried friends that she was a bit squeamish around blood, especially her own, and that was why she had (unbeknown to me) fainted. Adrianna was getting urgent medical attention, and though she'd be permanently scarred (thanks to my _amazing_ tweezer skills), she'd live. Probably.

My first taste of 'freedom' was four more armed guards outside my door. Bit at least I could use the time to start drafting up theories. I had quite a lot of them, and most of them involved the Italians, and my mother. However, before I could write any one of these theories down, Bellona barged in, her tiara crooked and her dress tattered, but still looking like royalty. Somehow.

I probably looked like a homeless person. Probably some strange genetic thing, allowing Queen Abby's reincarnate to look perfect, whilst the heir looks gross. What? I never paid any attention in Biology.

"Jan-ussss!" she screeched, making the last syllable of my name sound like an entirely different word. She's gifted at things like that.

"What?" I groaned, fighting the _completely_ rational urge to kick my sister in the face and blame it on one of the Selected. But then again, no-one deserves the wrath of Bellona.

"Erebus nearly got shot in Tammins, or wherever he went-it was where that Hadley girl came from-and it's all your fault!" I raised my eyebrow. Erebus might be an asshole, but it's not like I'd do anything like that on purpose.

"Elaborate, oh dear sister of mine." I said, half-mockingly.

"Well, his fiancée, Blues-"

"Jazz."

"Whatever. Anyway, the people thought that it was pre-arranged, so that one girl would marry Erebus. So they started yelling, and Erebus almost got shot in the shoulder, all because you set him up with Jazz!" I blinked at my little sister. Her hair was coming out of its braid, and her face was flushed with anger. I remembered her little speech: _I care more about this kingdom than both of you put together._

"Get out of my room, Bellona. It's not my fault that they fell in love." Bellona's eyes were practically shining.

"You don't get it. Do you?" She left, her emerald skirts swishing behind her.

Suddenly, rebel theories weren't as exciting anymore.

Maybe it was time for another elimination. To keep my mother sweet. At least this way, there are less possible hostages.

And less possible heartache.

Janie

We were locked in our rooms, and given pens and paper to write to our families with.

Well.

Why not spice it up?

 _ **Jax,**_

 _ **I'm not dead. Yay for me. I'm bored. Yay for me.**_

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Janie E. Freedmen_**

 ** _Cicely,_**

 ** _I'm not dead, and I'm very, very bored. Send me something to annoy. Preferably Jax._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Janie E. Freedmen_**

 ** _Mom, Dad,_**

 ** _I'm alive. I'm missing you. I made a friend. That's kinda it._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Janie E. Freedmen_**

 ** _Beck,_**

 ** _I am alive. And the food is great. Not as good as Dad's, though._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Janie E. Freedmen_**

 ** _Thom,_**

 ** _I am alive. Yay! I'm missing you._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Janie E. Freedmen._**

Delilah would probably have a fit, but she'd have a fit if she saw me with sneakers under my dressed, something that I always do.

What?

Heels are uncomfortable. I ended up with about ten blisters on the first day.

Wait.

It was Friday.

Report time. Crap. Oh, well. The worst thing I could possibly do is accidentally explode the set and kill us all, making shame rain upon my family.

Only kidding...sort of.

Eleanor

I am a very quiet, shy person, who never curses.

And that's why my best friend Shayla would be rolling on the floor laughing like...like a mentally insane person if she saw me screaming and cursing into my pillow.

I had a reason. It was Friday. Also known as Eleanor-goes-on-national-television-with-26-other-girls day.

As mentioned above: Eleanor. Shy. Freak out.

I was sick of not talking to anyone apart from my maids-Shea, Urania and Liette-so I knocked on Sammie Wagner's door. Her room was next to mine, and I wanted to talk to someone about Cadence. Yes, the vomit thing was a complete and utter accident, but that doesn't mean that I didn't get a tiny hint of satisfaction. Cadence was a bully.

The door opened, and I caught a glimpse of Sammie's face from behind her maid's head.

"Miss Sammie! There's someone here to talk to you!" Sammie came forwards, and I stared at her for a moment. Her dark blonde hair was loose, she wore no shoes, but she still managed to look beautiful. Great.

"Uh, hi. You're...Eleanor, right?" I nodded, and Sammie appeared vaguely pleased that she had remembered my name.

"Aren't you bored too?" I asked, and Sammie nodded. I noticed the pretty silver necklace she wore. It looked like a flower, but I was pretty sure that it wasn't. A sliver of information taunted me, as I tried to recall something I once read...four points of a constellation...badges...no! The information was just out of reach.

"It gets repetitive. But we can't go out for long-I saw Imogen get escorted back to her room after talking to Annika about something. Imogen looked pretty mad." I missed girl talk more than I thought I would, and I welcomed the piece of gossip.

"Imogen's the girl with black hair in a strange hair cut, right?" Sammie nodded, and licked her lips nervously.

"Yeah. She seems pretty fun to be around. I bet her and January will stay good friends." I raised my eyebrows, because I hadn't mastered the art of raising just one.

"She'll kill you if she hears you calling her by her full name." Sammie smiled for half a moment, and swept her hair over her shoulders.

"That's one thing we have in common. Are you nervous about going on the _Report_ tonight?" she asked, fiddling with her necklace. The more I looked at it, the more I thought that I recognised it.

"Well, duh! I mean, I can just about deal with the Selection, but appearing on the _Report_ seems more...official somehow." Sammie smiled again.

"I suppose it's because of the live audience. I mean, they can edit thing out in the pre-recorded segments, but imagine if someone projectile vomited everywhere? They'd be a laughing stock." I shivered at the thought.

"Well, that really calmed my nerves. I guess I'll see you around, then." My new acquaintance seemed lost in thought, and it took her a moment to acknowledge me again.

"Yeah...see you around, Eleanor." She shut the door, and I left, trying to remember what the symbol on that necklace was.

 **Woo! Another chapter, done! Eleanor was submitted by the lovely EvieLeeT, who has also written a Selection story, with my OC Madelia in it, so check that out! Anywho, WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! *does happy dance* So, as a celebration, I am giving you all a challenge. See, a lot of my characters have Greek or Roman names-for example, Bellona and Janus. So, my challenge for you is to spot how many Greek and Roman names are in this story! Winner gets a shoutout, so get counting!**

 **~Her Royal Highness Bellona May Schreave Requests You Review!~**


	24. Dresses, Dresses Everywhere

Ayesha

"Ow!" I muttered, as I smacked my forehead against a door. That's what you get for being tall.

"Are you okay?" A small voice asked. I turned, and my mouth dropped open. It was Princess Bellona.

"Um...I-I'm fine, Your Highness." I mumbled, trying to regain my composure. Bellona studied me carefully, her bright green eyes scanning my face for something, though I wasn't sure what. Suddenly, she cast her chin up and the resemblance between her and the queen was _scary._

"You're Ayesha, aren't you?" I nodded, and tried to make myself look as regal as possible. Bellona took a deep breath, and her dark curls shook.

"I want you to win." She sashayed away, her emerald dress swishing behind her. I stared after her in shock, my mouth wide open. Chatter echoed down the hallway, and I caught sight of Juniper and Hannah, deep in conversation. I continued on my way back to my room, so I could get ready for the _Report._ But even as my maids Zahra, Aliya and Ariadne brushed my hair and held up my scarlet dress, I struggled to come to terms with what the princess had said. Having a royal root for you...maybe it would change the game.

But then, with a horrible sinking feeling, I realised that Bellona and Janus weren't exactly best buddies. The more I thought about it, the worse it was. My fingers were trembling, and as Ariadne wove golden thread through my hair, I tried to breathe.

You are stronger than this, I thought. You escaped an arranged marriage. You defied your father's will. This is easy.

However, when Aliya commented on how pale I was, I knew that I wasn't convincing anyone, let alone myself.

* * *

"You okay there, Ayesha?" I turned to find a bored looking Annika leaning against the doorframe of my room. Dully, I noticed that she was wearing combat boots underneath her dark silver dress.

"Fine," I muttered, "Peachy."

Annika unpeeled herself from the doorway, her boots making a _clump-clump_ noise. She smirked, and pinched my cheek briefly.

"You sure? 'Cause you don't look peachy to me. More of a light of medium brown colour." Her trademark sarcastic smirk quickly lit up her face, and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you nervous?" I asked, straightening my dress so that my waist looked even tinier. Annika snorted, and kicked her feet up in the air.

"For what? National television, Yeesh?" I sighed, and touched the ends of my hair gingerly as I stared at my reflection.

"You know what I mean. Besides, you'd better get some heels on, or at least ballet flats. I'm pretty sure that's breaking the rules, Annika." Annika smirked again, and ran a hand though her light brown hair lazily.

"And I'm pretty sure I don't care, _Ayesha._ " She mimicked, and I groaned.

"Get out of my room, or I'll get my maids to kick me you out." Annika snorted.

"What, Zahra, Aliya and Ariadne? Those waifs? Sweetheart, I'm military. If they manage to land so much as a punch on me, I deserve to be fired," and with that, she walked away, the hem of her dress trailing behind her.

Jennifer

My dress wasn't falling quite right.

It was violet, kind of a periwinkle colour. It was _supposed_ to have embroidered butterflies at the neckline, tighten at the waist, and fall free past the knees, so that I looked as if I was floating.

Instead, it tightened just below my breasts, which meant they stuck out. The butterfly detail wasn't as small as I would have liked, but that wasn't as bad as the hem.

Dear God, the _hem._

It rode up in all the wrong places. I wanted to cry, it was that bad.

Luckily, Mariana, who was a little shorter than me, had a dress that was too long, and offered me a trade. It was mint green, not my favourite colour, but it was better than nothing, and it was cute. My head maid, Lacey, even managed to stitch on a few quick butterflies on the bodice.

On the walk down to the studio, I noticed a few girls' dresses.

Imogen, for example, wore a dark indigo dress that made her eyes pop and her hair look even madder than usual. She was, of course, arm in arm with Janie, whose dark orange dress made her golden-brown skin practically glow.

Sammie's earth-style dress made me jealous beyond belief. The worst part was that she didn't even appear to be trying, because she just walked normally, instead of delicately like most of the others.

Cadence was wearing one of my designs. I tried not to scream as I recognised the white lace detail on the sky-blue bodice.

 _I will not cry, I will not cry, I. Will. Not. Cry._

"Jennifer?" The voice seemed far away, and I turned, to see Estelle looking up at me, her blue eyes worried.

"I'm-I'm fine." I mumbled, and Estelle bit her lip.

"You sure? I won't tell. I swear." She seemed genuine enough. One last test, though...

"How can I be sure?" Estelle took a deep breath.

"Fine. I'll tell you my secret. I-I'm deaf." I already knew that, but now I had my proof that she was trustworthy. Quickly, I grabbed her arm and dragged her into an alcove.

"Cadence is wearing my dress. The one I designed." Estelle's piercing eyes widened, as she mumbled my words back.

"Come on, we're going to be late. And please, please don't tell. If she finds out that I'm upset, she'll just milk it even more." Estelle nodded quickly, and we entered the studio together.

I managed to get a seat on the middle bench, inbetween Kaessy and Juniper. Juniper's blonde hair was in a thick, textured French braid, compared to my long, straight hair that was down. Kaessy had her hair curled in a classic French way, and I suddenly felt self-conscious.

 _"Three, two, one..._ Hello, Illéa! And welcome to another weekly Friday _Report..._ "

 **Hello, people of planet Earth! Sorry about the late update, I've just gotten back to school and OH MY GAWD WE HAVE SO MUCH COURSEWORK.**

 **Also, my birthday is coming up (September 23rd) so I have been VERY busy dropping subtle hints as to what I would like (cough cough CHB T-SHIRT cough cough). Thanks for reading, aaaandddd...**

 **~His Royal Highness Prince Erebus Osten Schreave Requests That You Review!~**


	25. The Report Sends Everyone To Sleep

**Güten tag!**

Annika

"Now, we'll cut to the good stuff, the juicy stuff-our exclusive segment on the Selection! Prince Janus?"

Half an hour.

That's how long I had been sat in a laced up, corseted dress and heels that hurt my feet. Imogen, lucky thing, got to wear ballet flats, since she's already ridiculously tall. Hell, even my blisters had blisters, and judging by the look on some of the other girls' faces, I was not alone.

But really?

A girl next to me, whose name I had forgotten, whispered to her neighbour,

"If I believed in God, I would be praying that I never have to wear heels again," her neighbour rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious!"

"Well, Philip-" Oh so _that_ was his name. "I definitely have an _interesting_ lot of girls."

Philip laughed _because that's just **hilarious.**_

"Well, none of them look the same, you can say that!" Um. Yes. They do.

"Oh, definitely." Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"Care to introduce one or two to us curious citizens?" Philip winked and it looked really creepy for some reason.

"Well...hm...how about Lady Hannah?" Hannah looked absolutely mortified, but it was too late. Philip had already singled her out, and was beckoning her with ring-covered fingers.

"Lady Hannah, you look simply exquisite! Mind answering a few questions?" Hannah barely had chance to paste on a smile and shake her head when Philip grabbed his cue cards.

"So, Lady Hannah, how is are you adjusting to being a member of the Selected?" Hannah blinked, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

Yes Hannah!

"I suppose you can never really adjust to being in a big place with hundreds of servants-"

"Thousands!" Janus cut in.

"Thousands of servants and twenty-seven other girls, but the food carries me through." Hannah smirked slightly, and inwardly, I was cheering. Go Hannah, it's your birthday!

"True, true. I must say, you look quite different from your picture." Hannah nodded, and gave a tiny shrug.

"When I got here, they said, 'Oh, you have such nice hair, what about highlights?'. So I asked them if they could dye it entirely, and the stylist was like, 'Sure', so I decided to get it dyed purple, as you can see. At least I stand out," and of course, Philip was all over that, complimenting her on her dress and her makeup.

Hannah looked bored.

Janus looked bored.

Everyone looked bored.

"Thanks you, Lady Hannah, for your time? Anyone else, Prince Janus?"

Don't pick me.

Don't pick me.

Pick me and I'll break your neck.

"How about Lady Annika?"

Screw you, Janus.

Hannah

The look on Annika's face was downright murderous. Could I blame her? No. After my 'little' interview, even gentle Juniper looked like she would rather die than be 'chosen'.

"Lady Annika..." I tuned out and instead concentrated on my dress. I concentrated on the dark green sparkling pins in Sammie's hair.

She kept moving her head. How dare she not listen to my psychic command?

"You look divine-"

"You're a real inspiration-"

"Illéa appreciates your devotion-"

Annika looked as if she was going to tear her silver dress so that it did 't obstruct her movement, stomp forwards and kick both the prince and Philip where it hurts.

Unfortunately, she didn't.

"It seems as if we've run out of time for tonight. So Illéa, remember, to tune ino the _Report_ next Friday, and don't forget the teasers on the Showbiz Channel! That's all, and goodnight!"

Thank God for that.

"Hey, Hannah, wanna sit with us?" Annika's voice made me turn around.

"Really?" she nodded.

"See, one of the girls next to me moved, so now I have an empty seat. Plus, I'm always near the pizza. So, what do you say?"

I smiled gratefully. "Cool," I grinned, "See you."

"See ya, Hannah."

Clarity

"Tragedy, why are you my clarity?"

I smacked Juniper's arm. "Quit singing that!"

We were walking along the corridor to our rooms, and Juniper seemed more outgoing than usual. She was humming, singing and laughing.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, as we rounded a corner. Juniper shrugged, and smiled dreamily.

"I don't know. Hey, Clarity?" I sighed, and pulled a pin out of my hair.

"What?" Juniper grinned.

"Guess who got her acceptance letter for university?" I stared at her.

"B-b-Holy shizzlesticks, Junie! A year early? OMIGOSH!" Juniper smiled again, and this time she looked more serious.

"I'm glad I'm in this Selection. I can get the money for my tuition and meet new people." Juniper sighed, and plucked the hairpin out of my hands, using it to pin back her fringe*. I wasn't sure what to say. I was here for my mom's sake, but I realised that Juniper and I were very similar.

"Clarity?" Juniper's voice brought me back down to earth. I shook my head.

"Sorry. Just got lost in thought." Juniper stopped outside her door.

"G'night, Clarity." I smiled half-heartedly, and continued on to my bedroom.

This Selection business was messing with me. I wasn't going to fall in love, the other girls saw me as competition and the money was the only reason I was here.

Yeah. Right.

Lunette

My heart was breaking in two.

I'd heard some of the other girls; they thought that I was too innocent, too wide-eyed for me to go far. And maybe they were right-everyone else seemed so hardworking, whereas I'd been pampered all my life.

"Lady Lunette! Uh, I mean Lady Luna!" I turned to see Prince Janus running after me. I curtsied, but inwardly, I was shaking. He smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, I think you and I need a little, um, talk." What did I do? I was a good person, right?

"Uh, sure, your Highness." He took my arm, and we began walking.

"Please, call me Janus," he rubbed his eyes wearily, "Sometimes I'd rather forget I'm the prince."

"I-I don't understand. Why would you regret being the prince?" Janus smiled bitterly.

"I forget that you aren't used to living here. I'm the prince, see? People quake in fear, servants have to bow or curtsey three times whenever I enter the room, everyone says that I have to be responsible. I was never allowed to have a normal childhood. My childhood consisted of sitting in on budget meetings and learning how to speak five languages. Birthdays could be overlooked if they fell on the same day as a meeting with foreign diplomats," he laughed humourlessly. "Christmases were broadcast to the world. I overheard a lot of kids my age saying 'Oh, the prince is so lucky!'. But it's not true. What kid would want to sit through etiquette lessons and budget meetings?" he shook his head. "Anyway, I need to ask you something."

"Anything." I replied.

"Do you know anything about the Italia Militia?"

 **I KNOW IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG MY MEAPLINGS.**

 **But I have a legit excuse.**

 **This update was going to be a little late anyway, but last week I contracted tonsillitis. I still have it. So, I apologise.**

 **Anyway, thanks for bearing with me. Vale!**

 ***-The Brit equivalent to bangs.**


	26. Bellona Cries And Other Such Phenomenoms

Cecily

When I was five years old, I was scared of the dark.

No, scared is too mild a word; petrified is more like it. My family weren't particularly affluent-they couldn't afford to have a nightlight running for me all night. So they reassured me with cheap stuffed animals and extra blankets.

They never asked me why I was afraid. Maybe they just assumed that it was a childish fear; like thinking there is a monster under the bed. In fact, it wasn't the dark I was scared of.

It was the things the dark covered.

I'm over my fear of the dark now. I got over it along time ago. I came to accept that it wasn't the dark's fault, as juvenile as it sounded.

Why am I telling you this?

Because my fear of the dark has made a sudden reappearance in the palace.

"Lady Cecily?" my favourite maid, Rhea, asked. "Are you okay? You're shivering, miss." I glanced down at my bare arms, and realised she was right. My arms were covered in goosebumps, and I pasted on a smile.

"Fine thanks, Rhea,' I lied, "Just a bit chilly, that's all." Rhea eyed my arms doubtfully-it was upwards of eighty degrees on this Angeles night, and anyone who was chilly wasn't in their right mind. But out of duty, Rhea smiled back, and curtsied.

"Of course, miss. Would you like Gerania to get you some hot cocoa?"

"Iced water, please, Rhea. And how many times have I told you to call me Cecliy?" I asked, ignoring the flash of Rhea's teeth in the darkness.

"Sorry, m-I mean, Cecily-but old habits die hard. If you go home, I'll be fired for calling someone by their Christian name." I supposed she was right, but the formality was giving me a headache. Use your outer forks, not your inner forks. Never bend down. Dresses must be below the knee, unless otherwise stated. I was getting the beginnings of a migraine just thinking about it.

"You're right, Rhea. Anyway, where's Kataini?" Kataini was the only black girl I'd seen in the palace, but she was downright gorgeous, with glossy cornrows and smooth skin. She worked thread beautifully, like Arachne from the Greek myths. She was also extremely witty, and I wondered what her life would've been like if Gregory Illéa hadn't been so prejudiced against black people*.

"In the workroom, probably," Rhea explained, "She's hellbent on making a dress that makes you stand out-she's annoyed after the dress Lady Ayesha was wearing outshone yours-with all due respect, mi-um, Cecily." I ran my hands through my hair wth a sigh.

"The thing is, Rhea, I'm beginning to hate all of this-this grandeur, as Delilah would say. I'm not cut out for this, you know?" Rhea sighed, and put her chin in her hands.

"With that kind of attitude, you definitely won't win."

Janus

Lunette twisted her hands awkwardly, before staring me in the eye.

"No P-um, Janus." I exhaled. From now on, I'd have to ask them all that, just in case.

We reach the end of the corridor.

"I am afraid then, Lady Luna, that I must let you go," I said, sounding much more confident than I felt. Maybe those speech classes were rubbing off after all. Lunette paled considerably, but nodded tightly.

"Yes P-Prince J-Janus," she said, already turning to leave. "I thank you for your kind hospitality."

Mom never told me how shitty I'd feel after elimination.

* * *

"JANUS!" My mother shouted at me. "That Lunette girl was one of the favourites. You should have given her a chance."

I ran a hand through my hair absent-mindedly. I'd been doing that a lot lately. I blamed rebels. Mom blamed genetics.

"Look, I refuse to lead on a girl I'll never love! She deserved better, and at least I told her privately. Boys will be falling at her feet now-maybe it was for the best." Mom didn't look convinced, but at that moment, Bellona burst in, her hair piled on top of her head.

"Mother," she said, her voice dangerously cold. "May I speak to Janus for a moment?" No, I pleaded silently, please continue this conversation. But Mom seemed exhausted, and she sighed.

"We were just about finished anyway. No shouting- _Janus,_ especially." Bellona beamed at Mom, but the moment my mother left, her smile vanished.

"Janus, why must you banish everything and everyone I remotely like?" Huh? I was confused. What had I done this time?

"Elaborate, Bells," I asked, trying not to cringe under her intense gaze.

"I liked Lady Lunette. She was beautiful. Quite refined. Her and Ayesha were-well, are-my favourites. What next? Are you going to get rid of Ayesha?" Oh, crap. Bellona had taken an interest in the Selection. Though I hadn't spoken with Ayesha yet, I wasn't sure about her perfect posture and glossy hair. I wanted someone more rough around the edges.

"Bells, I'm not bringing her back just because-"

"I _know,_ Janus, okay?" she said, her eyes wide and vulnerable for a change. "But whoever you marry-she's my sister-in-law. I'll be related to her. I liked those two because they remind me of me." Bellona wiped her eyes and straightened her back. "Anyway, I'm going to breakfast." She marched away with her head held high, leaving me speechless.

* * *

"Girls! Girls! I know that the food is captivating, but may I have a moment of your interest if I please? Thank you. The girls sent to study etiquette-groups two and three, I believe-will be attending a photoshoot with me on Monday. Today, you will be relaxing in the Newsome Library, like all Saturdays. Groups one and five shall be studying etiquette, with the exception of Lady Eloise, who shall be attending the shoot since she was ill at the time of the party. You may continue eating."

I don't sound like me anymore. I sound like a king.

Where did _I_ go?

 **I KNOW IT'S BEEN TOO LONG MY MEAPLINGS BUT I have so much homework-thirteen pieces a WEEK, and that was halved from what the year above us did this time last year. Updates will be once a fortnight, unless I get some more free time. I apologise, I really do.**

 ***-Okay, so I figured that if Gregory Illea was sexist, he may well have been racist. Just a little headcanon.**


	27. I'm Sorry - Letter From Author

***whispers* She's aliiiiiive!**

 **Hey guys. I'm really sorry about my unexpected leave from , but I've had to have my tonsils removed, I've suffered from glandular fever (aka Mono) and until recently there was a real threat that my toe might have to be removed. So, sorry! And I know I should be updating ASSYOC but what I need now is to purge my PJO and anime feels before thinking about coming back to updating this. This note will be removed soon, February at the latest, and thanks for supporting me :D you guys are the bests. I hope you've all had a lovely Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanzaa/Diwali/whatever, and good luck in 2016.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **xoxo ARF**


End file.
